Furia Enardecida
by LuceroEli
Summary: Adrien, tras creer que la había perdido, se vio dominado por la ira. Y ahora buscara vengarse del responsable; aquél que propicio la muerte de su amiga. Cómo pudo abandonar a Marinette, se dijo cuando ocurrió. Pero ya no había marcha atrás
1. Chapter 1

_**Los personajes son propiedad de Thomas Astruc. No obstante, la trama es de mi autoría.**_

Furia enardecida

Capítulo 1

Adrien observo detenidamente a su amigo. Sus ojos que expresaban seriedad denotaban su intensa concentración en opinar profesionalmente. Debía ser de esa manera. Ese día era muy importante para Nino, su momento había llegado. Y si era así, también lo era para él. Por eso no había opción.

Tener el papel de un crítico, en ese momento, aunque fuera para dar un simple comentario, le era sumamente complicado. Lo veía como una responsabilidad muy grande; una tarea que debía realizarse lo más rápido posible, y con un proceso estrictamente meticuloso del trabajo. Aun así, se sintió algo aliviado, ya que no estaría solo en esto. Por suerte, media hora antes, se le había ocurrido llamarle a Marinette para que le ayude. Ella tenía un gran sentido de como verse bien, lo cual era natural para alguien que anhela ser diseñador de modas. Cuando la chica contesto y luego acepto su pedido, Adrien, de alguna manera se sintió salvado. Pero se estaba inquietando al darse cuenta que tardaba mucho en llegar.

El rubio miro a los cuatro costados disimuladamente, para que su amigo no se percatara de nada, pues él no estaba enterado de su plan. Era una sorpresa.

Encontró a Marinette tras las puertas del ascensor que comenzaban a abrirse con un suave chirrido. A pesar de que a los dos les separaba una gran distancia, pudo apreciarla con mucha claridad. Las comisuras de sus labios formaron una sonrisa. Pero esta desapareció rápidamente al notar a otra persona a su derecha, después de que el elevador abriera completamente. Los ojos se le abrieron levemente, por el asombro.

Durante unos segundos se quedó indeciso sin saber cómo reaccionar o que hacer en ese momento, preguntándose ¿Por qué estaba ahí, justamente ella, Alya? Pronto cayo en la cuenta de que Marinette y ella, la mayoría del tiempo andaban juntas. Debió anticiparlo. Era obvio. Ambas se hacían compañía casi siempre. Y seguramente, esta vez, la chica de ojos azules la invito para que viniera. En otras circunstancias no le hubiera importado verla, de hecho, también se hubiera alegrado. Sin embargo, la situación en la que se encontraba no se lo permitía. Su presencia solo logro alterarlo.

Necesitaba pensar en algo rápidamente. Miro a Nino de soslayo. Este estaba acomodándose su gorro en la cabeza. Adrien apretó fuertemente los labios. Su compañero no se había dado cuenta ellas. Eso estaba bien. Ahora él tendría que evitar que Nino y Alya se toparan el uno con el otro, pues no cabía duda de que ese suceso arruinaría todo. Al menos sabía que le quedaba una oportunidad más para solucionar las cosas, ya que no le dio todos los detalles a Marinette cuando hablaron mediante el celular y tampoco menciono a Nino.

⸺ ¿Qué haces Nino? ¿Por qué te cambiaste? ⸺el chico reclamo empujando al de lentes hacia los vestidores. ⸺ Aun no he dado mi opinión, así que vuelve a probarte la ropa o puedes ponerte otros diseños.

El de ojos verdes le lanzo variadas vestimentas al interior de las cortinas. Seguidamente se apresuró en ir hacia las adolescentes.

Marinette y Alya observaron el área del séptimo piso del edificio con perplejidad mientras caminaban lentamente. El ambiente de ese lugar les era muy diferente al que ellas estaban acostumbradas, incluso el aire se sintió extraño.

La de cabello oscuro no dejaba de apreciar las ropas que se pintaban en los mostradores. Las formas, los detalles, los diseños y los adornos de aquellos atuendos eran totalmente increíbles. Y reconoció algunos como los diseños de Gabriel Agreste, la persona que más admiraba en el mundo de las modas. Por otro lado, era el padre de Adrien.

El par se detuvo en una sección de ropas que venían en conjuntos. Se miraban muy originales y creativos. Y por esos detalles, Marinette no pudo impedir el quedar cautivada. Sus ojos centellaron de la emoción de estar ahí y tener la suerte para observar todas esas piezas de diferente modelo. Se sintió inspirada y quiso crear nuevos diseños propios, en su cuaderno de dibujos. Pero no era el momento, ni el lugar. Estaba muy lejos de su jardín secreto de trabajo. Y, de cualquier manera, aunque quisiera hacerlo no había llevado con ella su cuaderno, por lo tanto, no tenía materiales a su alcance.

Marinette alargo la mano hacia una de las prendas para tocarla. No obstante, cuando estuvo a unos centímetros de rosarla, una mano se cerró en su muñeca e inmediatamente percibió un moviente detrás de ella. Después, casi enseguida, otra mano le tapó la boca. La de ojos azules hizo ademan de querer soltarse y gritar, pero apenas empezó, y una voz ronca tuvo la dicha de adelantarse.

⸺No intentes resistirte. ⸺susurro cerca de su oído.

Por alguna extraña razón esa voz se le hizo ligeramente familiar. Quiso verle la cara, pero la tenía sujeta con fuerza que casi no podía mover su cuello para voltear. De pronto, él se movió arrastrando a la chica hacia otra sección de la planta. Y mientras eso sucedía, la de cabello oscuro pudo ver a Alya distraída grabando con su celular varias hileras de ropas y accesorios, algo lejos del punto en donde Marinette se había encontrado antes. Las otras personas también estaban en sus asuntos, así que no se percataron.

La muchacha noto que la llevaba lejos de la gente y el área de ropas. Su angustia aumento cuando escucho a ese sujeto empujar una puerta. Y al hacer eso provoco sin querer que su agarre perdiera consistencia y permitiera a Marinette removerse más libremente entre sus brazos. Consiguió empujarlo, así logro al fin soltarse de él. Pero aún estaba alterada y su cuerpo reacciono ante la situación. Giro hacia el hombre lanzándole una patada en el vientre automáticamente. A consecuencia de eso le fue posible ver al hombre, sin embargo, deseo no haberle mirado ni mucho menos haberse dado vuelta.

Sintió que el cuerpo se le paralizaba. No podía estar pasando eso, no podía ser cierto. Quiso que fuera mentira, que no sea real, sin embargo, lo estaba viendo con sus ojos. El rostro de Adrien con una mueca de dolor y su cuerpo cayendo hacia atrás estrellándose en el suelo. Marinette imploro en ese momento que la tierra se abriera y la tragara.

⸺ ¡Adrien! ⸺la chica chilló con un tono de arrepentimiento y preocupación, luego de que recobrara la compostura ante la situación⸺. Yo...yo lo lamento, Adrien. Nunca me hubiera imaginado que tú podrías ser la persona...

⸺ No te preocupes. Fue mi culpa después de todo. ⸺intentó tranquilizarla, levantando su torso del suelo. ⸺Hice mal al querer alejarte de Alya de esa manera. Sinceramente se vio como si tratara de secuestrarte, así que supongo que tu reacción fue normal. Pero no espere que me lanzaras una patada, mucho menos de esa forma.

``Tu golpe lo sentí con una gran fuerza, tanto, que vi por un momento, el aire irse de mis pulmones. ⸺prosiguió el muchacho mientras Marinette le ayudaba a ponerse de pie completamente⸺. Y eso fue increíble. Supongo que sabes defensa personal``

⸺ Eso no justifica que haya actuado tan imprudentemente. Por mi torpeza no me di cuenta que eras tú y me arrepiento profundamente de eso.

⸺ Claro que, si lo justifica, no sabías que era yo, pero no importa. Estuvo bien. Un secuestrador real no se hubiera detenido con un solo golpe. Debes golpearlo varias veces, y luego huir.

⸺ Bueno, pero por qué hiciste algo así⸺ inquirió ella apartándose de él.

⸺ No imagine, que traerías ha Alya contigo cuando te pedí que vinieras al edificio de tiendas comerciales y exhibición.

⸺ ¿Estuvo mal? ⸺se sorprendió la adolescente. ⸺No creí que te molestaras por eso, ya que ella también es tu amiga.

⸺ Es que solo te invite a ti. ⸺indico el rubio. ⸺Tal vez en otras circunstancias no me hubiera importado, pero el día de hoy su presencia no es buena. Interfiere con mi misión.

⸺ ¿Qué misión? ¿De qué hablas?

⸺ Nino se encuentra en este piso. Le persuadí para que viniera conmigo y comprara ropas de estas tiendas departamentales, a pesar de saber perfectamente que las cosas de este edificio tienen un precio muy alto.

⸺ Pero eso...espera estas diciendo que Nino quiere pedirle a Alya que sea su novia.

⸺ Exactamente ⸺concordó el joven rubio. ⸺Yo me ofrecí a pagarle la ropa que usara para ese momento crucial. Pues esta vez no fallare en ayudarle, como cuando quiso declararse contigo, y todo salió mal.

⸺ Ah..., pues sobre eso...yo...

⸺ Descuida, Marinette. Estoy consciente de que no tienes ningún interés en mi amigo. Por otro lado, resolví llamarte porque quiero que me ayudes a elegir el atuendo indicado que Nino usara esta noche.

⸺ ¡¿Esta noche?! ⸺la de ojos azules se exalto⸺ ¿Se lo dirá hoy? tan pronto.

⸺ Fue mi idea, pero él tomo la iniciativa. Además, Nino ya espero lo suficiente. Su momento ha llegado.

⸺ Creo...

Empezó Marinette, pero fue interrumpida por el sonido estruendoso de vidrios rompiéndose, seguidos de gritos aterrados. Adrien y ella se volvieron. Durante unos segundos se quedaron paralizados por lo que sus ojos veían, aquella escena parecía salida de una película de ciencia ficción. Era totalmente absurdo, las personas corrían a distintas direcciones perseguidas por bolas de fuego que amenazaban en estrellarse por el mínimo desliz que ellos cometieran. En menos de dos minutos el quinto nivel del edificio se mostró abordado por las llamaradas en todas partes. Y el pánico en la gente se hizo más intenso cuando trataron de escapar por las escaleras de emergencia, ya que el ascensor se había inhabilitado.

Adrien sabía que era primordial hacer algo con respecto a lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero sus piernas le temblaban. Los músculos de su cuerpo no le respondían. Se maldijo en ese instante, aún seguía impactado, más que eso, daba la impresión de estar asustado. El chico se sintió impotente e inútil. Era débil, siempre lo fue comparado con LadyBug. Ella era más valiente y su fortaleza era superior a la de él; a pesar de que ambos llevaban los antifaces de los héroes de parís, Chat Noir nunca pudo proteger a nadie por su cuenta, siempre le ayudaba su compañera. La mujer que amaba siempre lo salvaba y él no podía hacer nada por ella.

⸺ ¡Adrien! ⸺la voz alterada de su amiga lo saco de sus pensamientos tortuosos, pero no de su inoportuno letargo.

No fue capaz de volverse a Marinette, ya que sintió que alguien lo empujaba con fuerza hacia el lado izquierdo de la puerta del conserje, que se mostraba detrás de ambos muchachos.

Solo cuando cayó al suelo, el de ojos esmeralda fue capaz de sentir que sus articulaciones no le pesaban a plomo como antes. Había recuperado la movilidad. Su esporádica alegría se vino abajo cuando un golpe se percibió muy cerca de su persona y después se escuchó una explosión ensordecedora. El rubio movió la cabeza como un resorte buscando a la joven de cabello oscuro. La encontró con la mitad del cuerpo encima de él, a modo de protección. Su cabeza la tenía enterrada en su brazo izquierdo y el otro permanecía sobre la espalda de Adrien.

⸺ ¿Marinette? ⸺llamo el adolescente asustado y preocupado. ⸺Mari...Marinette ¿me escuchas?

El portador del miraculous del gato negro se incorporó alarmado y con el corazón estrujado al ver que la chica no respondía. La movió varias veces. Y aun así no daba señales de querer hacer ni un leve tic de estar consciente. El chico con lágrimas acumulándose en sus parpados miro hacia donde segundos antes había escuchado la explosión. Atónito, vio el cuarto de limpieza siendo consumido por el fuego. Movió la cabeza rápidamente para no volver a sucumbir ante el pánico irracional. Debía ser fuerte ahora, por Marinette y por él. Cargo a la chica en brazos, uniéndose después a la multitud que intentaba desesperadamente huir de ese terror que estaban viviendo.

Ya no aparecieron nuevas bolas de fuego, pero el Agreste supo que ya no era necesario para que el caos se hiciera más notorio. La sección de ropa era devorada por la insaceante escupida de fuego. Y muy probablemente la otra sección también tenía el mismo destino. Esa vista hizo que el modelo se acordara de Nino y Alya. Los buscos con la mirada en una, queriendo hallarlos, no importaba si estaban juntos. Pero no tuvo suerte. Deseo que ellos hubieran logrado bajar al primer nivel y conseguido salir. Esperaba eso, pues sentía que no tenía cabeza para preocuparse de más teniendo a Marinette desmayada. La verdad, su mayor preocupación en esos instantes era ella, no podía pensar en nada, aparte de salvarla. Después de todo la chica lo había protegido de la condenada bola de fuego que estuvo a punto de calcinarlo vivo. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que venía hacia él. Apretó los dientes de rabia.

Quiso desesperadamente que LadyBug apareciera pronto, solo ella y su amuleto de la suerte podían revertir todo el daño causado volviendo todo a la normalidad. De verdad lo anhelaba con todo su ser, pues creía rotundamente que el culpable era Papillon y su Akuma. El muchacho sabía que no le seria de ayuda durante un rato, así que tenía puestas sus esperanzas en que su compañera sería capaz de resistir sin él. Ya que no era la primera vez que salvaba a Paris sola. Ahora lo primordial para él, aunque sonara egoísta, era la vida de su amiga. Se impuso el deber y la obligación de sacarla del edificio que de seguro ya estaba en llamas por todos lados en los otros pisos.

Adrien consiguió bajar por las escaleras de Emergencia desde hace unos minutos atrás, con un grupo de gente loca que se empujaban entre sí, sin mencionar a las otras que se juntaban, pegándose detrás de él como moscas. Consecuentemente sufría de empujones constantes. Pero no le importaba. Solo esperaba que no tocaran a la chica. Además, la estaba protegiendo celosamente, y no permitiría que alguien se atreviera a rosarla siquiera. Nadie se acercaría a su princesa. Lamentablemente sus pensamientos parecieron no ser escuchados porque enseguida un hombre a su costado golpeo sin querer la cabeza de la adolescente, y Adrien no pudo evitarlo por más que quiso. La fuerza de ese tipo era mayor a la suya por ser adulto. El de ojos verdes se estrelló contra la pared. Eso lo irrito, y se enfureció más cuando se percató de que el cuerpo de su compañera se lastimo nuevamente, agregándole el hecho de que estuvo a punto de soltarla por la conmoción.

Apenas se había erguido para continuar su camino cuando otro empujón lo tomo por sorpresa. Para su suerte se encontraba cerca de la puerta que daba al tercer nivel del edificio. Y tuvo que apoyarse en ella para no caer. Molesto miro de soslayo a la persona que había sido la responsable de su oscilación, se trataba de una mujer, por su uniforme parecía una trabajadora del lugar. El modelo abrió la puerta y la cruzó de inmediato. Ya estaba harto de la gente alborotada; le era sumamente sofocante estar cerca de ellos, y aparte debía mantener a Marinette alejado de todos ellos. Por eso le pidió a Dios que aquel piso no estuviera repleto de fuego. Y así fue, al menos en parte; el fuego no era tan abrazador. Siquiera se podía caminar en espacios grandes, sin miedo a quemarse.

Adrien vio el ascensor muy cerca de donde se encontraba. Sentencio que debía avanzar a su dirección. Estando frente a las puertas metálicas bajo a la joven, recostando su espalda delicadamente en la pared; aquella que conectaba con la estructura mecánica. Agradeció que la gente de ese piso ya haya evacuado. No tendría obstáculos en su meta.

Si no hubiera estado tan nervioso y con la cabeza repleta de la idea de salir del establecimiento tan rápido como le sea posible, se habría dado cuenta del llanto de una niña asustada y escondida en algún punto de dicha área. Aunque no lo emitía con mucha fuerza, para una persona en sus cinco sentidos estables no se le hubiera dificultado notarlo en un segundo. Pero él no era el caso. Su corazón no solo le latía violentamente en el pecho, sino también en la cabeza.

Para Marinette fue diferente, la chica escucho los sollozos ni bien recobro el conocimiento. Aún con los ojos cerrados podía oír a la niña. Abrió los ojos lentamente al tiempo que comenzaba a respirar el humo que, de igual modo, empezó a cubrir todo el lugar. El fuego se había extendido demasiado, y ahora consumían cosas a las que antes no llegaban. La portadora del miraculous de LadyBug observo como dos de los florecientes de luz que se situaban en el techo se convertían en víctimas de una explosión al menor tacto con las llamas.

⸺¡Maldición! ⸺se exaspero Adrien al escuchar el suceso y luego voltear para mirar el daño que eso había provocado.

⸺Adrien ⸺la chica se levantó con brusquedad al recordar todo lo que había pasado, pero deseo no haber sido tan enérgica porque sintió hincones en su columna y parte de la cintura⸺. Debemos...

No termino la frase porque Adrien la abrazo cuando se volvió a ella, al escuchar su voz. La chica se petrifico por esa inesperada acción por parte del muchacho. Su cara se puso completamente roja, y los nervios que estaba aprendiendo a superar cuando se encontraba junto al rubio la inundaron ahogándola en un mar de pánico por no saber qué hacer o que decir. Sin embargo, cuando escucho de nuevo el llanto de la pequeña se obligó a sí misma, a tragarse la vergüenza y las ganas de desfallecer por estar rodeada de los brazos del hombre que amaba con toda su alma. Era un sueño, su sueño hecho realidad. Pero no podía perder el tiempo en permanecer así. Aquel día no era el indicado para que le ocurra eso. Debía actuar como la situación mandaba en esos momentos. Mirar todo seriamente, sin dejar que sus emociones la controlen. Ya había llegado el momento de ser la heroína de Paris a las que todas las personas afectadas por el incendio admiraban y depositaban sus esperanzas. No les fallaría. LadyBug arreglaría todo junto a Chat Noir. Solo deseaba que él ya estuviera ayudando a la gente que salía del edificio. Eso sería de gran ayuda para ella.

⸺Me alegra mucho que despertaras, Mari...⸺la adolescente con pesar y lamento tuvo que apartarlo cortando sus palabras.

El de mirada esmeralda la vio un poco sorprendido por la actitud de su acompañante. Pero su expresión cambio cuando percibió un destello de angustia en sus ojos azules. Algo andaba mal al margen del problema con el edificio, y ella sabía que era. Solo ahí, en ese preciso instante fue capaz de escuchar las quejas de la niña que ahora tocia por el humo que se había vuelto una neblina espesa y que opacaba la visión de la pareja.

⸺Tenemos que ir por ella. ⸺Marinette sin contemplaciones se dirigió hacia la capa de humo adentrándose en este en una.

⸺Espera...

Adrien la siguió preocupado y al mismo tiempo asombrado por el comportamiento de su amiga. Nunca la había contemplado actuando de esa manera, una forma tan segura y decida que por un momento le recordó a su Lady. Le pareció que se estaba ejerciendo como ella, pues sabía perfectamente cómo se miraba LadyBug, la conocía muy bien. Y ese conocimiento le permitía hacer la comparación. Pero termino por concluir que era una coincidencia. Ella y su Lady eran dos personas diferentes, al menos eso pensaba o eso quería creer. Con todo no dejaba de ser increíble la manera en que Marinette se mostraba ahí; su torpeza, inseguridad y tartamudeo parecían haberse esfumado como si jamás hubieran formado parte de ella. Y si por si lo eran, pues daba la sensación de que se avecinaba el florecimiento de una nueva flor. Una que en su interior le estaba otorgando la confianza y valentía necesaria para afrontar lo que estaban viviendo en carne propia. Aunque estaba un poco ido por eso, no pudo negar que le gusto ese lado de ella, su princesa se pintaba más segura de sí misma siendo él, Adrien. Y eso le gusto. Le encanto que no fuera tímida como siempre cada vez que el chico se presentaba como su verdadero yo ante su persona, ya que no era Chat Noir en ese momento para que Marinette se comportara de esa manera.

El adolescente se detuvo al escuchar las puertas del ascensor abrirse. Ladeo la cabeza y lo comprobó. Al final de cuentas esa cosa si funcionaba. Dentro de él se prendió algo, lo podía sentir claramente, el ardor en su estómago. No supo identificar cual era la causa, pero a la par con eso apareció el enojo. Podía escapar, su instinto le decía que fuera hacia ellas y entrara para irse…

 ** _Hola, después de tanto tiempo de no publicar una nueva historia, y es porque me aleje del rollo de escribir. Pero ahora vuelvo con esta idea nueva._**

 ** _Quise probar el publicar esta historia por aquí. Solo por curiosidad de saber cuanta aceptación tiene. No pretendo continuarla por el momento._**

 ** _Con todo, espero les guste esto._**


	2. Capítulo 2

**_Capítulo 2_**

Pero se recordó que no le era accesible esa posibilidad, ya no, sabiendo que Marinette se separó de él para rescatar a esa niña que estaba sufriendo en algún lado, rodeada por las llamas que destrozaban todo a su paso.

Supo pronto que había sido narcisista todo ese tiempo, la marca de los niños ricos. En realidad, desde el principio había querido huir solo, y aunque parezca estúpido, el querer salvar a Marinette fue solo una excusa. Y una grande porque así no sentiría la culpa de que, por causa suya, ella se haya desmayado, añadiéndole que sería un héroe ante sus ojos. En ese instante se sintió indigno de ser el elegido para portar el anillo de Chat Noir, el héroe de Paris, al que todos admiraban y respetaban. La persona de tras de la máscara los habría decepcionado completamente, si se enteraran que solo era un chico que había sucumbido ante sus propios deseos terrenales, ignorando su deber como Chat.

Cerro los ojos con fuerza, frunciendo el ceño, impotente para tomar una decisión definitiva ante tal acontecimiento. No tenía mucho tiempo, era ahora o nunca. La opción que elegiría tendría que disipar de una vez por todas, sus dudas. Apretó los puños, a la vez que las puertas del elevador se cerraban. La única vía de escape se había ido. Dio media vuelta aceptando ser el idiota más incompetente del mundo. Cómo se le paso por el cerebro querer abandonar a Marinette y a esa niña, que aún no había visto, para salvarse él solo. Enserio era todo un insulso. No merecía ser Chat Noir, no merecía ser un héroe. Pero ahora ya no había marcha atrás ni tiempo que perder. Por lo menos debía apoyar a su princesa. Eso era lo único que podía hacer hasta que le fuera posible transformase.

De repente sintió un movimiento dentro de su camisa. La abrió en parte, dejando campo libre para que la criatura negra saliera disparada, tan solo con el anhelo de tomar aire. Sin embargo, lo que recibió fue una cortina de sustancia toxica. Comenzó a toser.

⸺ Plagg ⸺el muchacho preocupado tomo al kwami entre sus manos⸺, lo siento.

⸺ Podemos salir de aquí fácilmente. Solo debes transformarte.

⸺ No ⸺el rubio desvió la mirada⸺. Primero debo ayudar a Marinette, y rescatar a la pequeña.

Marinette corría entre el fuego, guiada por la tos aguda de la niña. Cada tanto se escuchaba más cerca, pero todavía no la hallaba con la mirada. Para su desgracia sus sentidos estaban decayendo, el humo la asfixiaba, y si no se apresuraba cabía la posibilidad de que ella misma perdiera toda lucidez y desfallezca. Que suceda eso no le entraba en su mente. Sea como sea llegaría hasta la niña y la sacaría del edificio. Era la única alternativa a la que podía aferrarse por el momento siendo Marinette.

⸺Marinette ⸺una pequeña cabeza roja y moteada se asomó desde el bolso de la joven parisina.

⸺Tikki, escóndete...⸺la de ojos cielo no pudo soportarlo más y tosió.

⸺Pero Adrien no te está siguiendo. ⸺comento el ser.

⸺ ¿Qué?

La adolescente se volvió y efectivamente no lo encontró cerca. Ella no sabía cómo reaccionar. En qué momento se habían distanciado. De cualquier manera, su desaparición la angustio de sobremanera. La postura de la estudiante cambió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Y ahora se veía en una encrucijada. Tuvo el impulso de buscar al chico que le gustaba, pero también era su deber salvaguardar a la niña que sin más la esperaba.

Entonces escucho una voz débil, la chica la reconoció como la de la infanta. Se oía lejano, pero considerando la poca fuerza con que la pequeña había hablado, de seguro estaba más próxima de lo que se imaginaba. Marinette debía tomar una decisión rápidamente, el tiempo se le acababa.

Sin embargo, por más que intentaba elegir, no podía, le era imposible. No le quedaba de otra, tenía que transformarse. Solo siendo LadyBug podría salvar a la niña y a Adrien.

⸺Ti.…

⸺Marinette, te encontré. ⸺la voz del modelo interrumpió a la muchacha que había bajado la vista para mirar a la Kwami.

La nombrada escondió su bolso detrás de ella, incluso cuando su amigo se apreciaba algo apartado de su persona.

Adrien avanzo hasta Marinette tosiendo. Y con una pésima visión del lugar en donde se encontraban. Seguía teniendo miedo, y todavía quería huir. Pero esta vez dejaría el edificio al lado de la joven y de la niña. Aquella decisión era irreductible. No la cambiaría por nada del mundo.

"LadyBug, por favor, resiste un poco más. Te ayudare en cuánto pueda salir de este sitio que se cae a pedazos"

El rubio tomo de la mano a Marinette al tiempo que se desprendía del techo una serie de bombillas eléctricas. Algunas explotaban. Pero por suerte el de ojos verdes logro alejar a la chica de ahí, empujándola a un lado. Y él también se salvó de ese desprendimiento simultaneo por poco, cayendo sobre ella para protegerla.

Marinette había cerrado los ojos por la impresión. Al caer de espaldas y de improviso volvió a sentir el dolor de las heridas en esa parte de su cuerpo. Se sentía como si su piel se estuviera quemando en esos instantes. Fue horrible. Apretó los dientes con fuerza para no gritar. Debía mantenerse estable. No cometería ningún desliz a esas alturas. Desde que acepto portar los aretes de LadyBug, también había prometido con ello, valorar la vida de los ciudadanos por encima de la suya. Era su deber y obligación como heroína.

Adrien se volvió para ver qué había ocurrido. Se encontró con un escenario espantoso. No solo las bombillas habían caído; los fluorescentes y los estantes padecieron ese destino. Los vitrales estallaban al unísono. Todo estaba siendo destruido por las llamas sin piedad.

El único camino libre para llegar al ascensor estaba cubierto por la pantalla gris. Pero a pesar de eso podía, a duras penas, distinguirlo. Por lo menos la ruta continuaba despejada. El muchacho desvió la mirada hacia su amiga. Y se enteró de que tenía los ojos cerrados. Además, su rostro relataba dolor por la expresión que había adoptado, incluyendo los labios que permanecían contraídos notoriamente.

⸺Mari... ¿Estás bien? ¿Te lastimaste?

El joven se apartó de ella lentamente mientras tomaba otra vez su mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Marinette separo los parpados cuando Adrien pozo una de sus manos en su espalda. Cuando logro alzar su torso por un intento de querer que se ponga en pie, ella no pudo evitar soltar un alarido de dolor.

El rubio asustado, la soltó de inmediato.

⸺¿Que sucede? Te heriste cuando te empuje ¿verdad?... Soy un...

Se corto al ver su mano con sangre. Los ojos se le abrieron de par en par. Sin duda no era suya, sino de su princesa. Cómo podía estar sucediendo eso. Era alucinante y traumático. Parecía estar atrapado en una pesadilla de la que le era difícil despertar. No entendía ¿por qué? Justo Marinette, justo a ella le sucede algo así. Es inaceptable. El chico odio el destino que estaban viviendo y también se odió así mismo. Pues es obvio que él era responsable de todo.

Por su cobardía, su preciada amiga salió herida. Prácticamente, en su razonamiento, Adrien había lastimado a Marinette. Eso quería decir que Chat Noir también lo había hecho. Ya no podría sentirse orgulloso de hacerse llamar su caballero felino, si le había causado tal sufrimiento. Y aunque fue sin querer e indirectamente, jamás se perdonaría.

No estaba mentalmente preparado para verla a los ojos bajo el antifaz del héroe de París. Se mostro incapaz luego de mirarla de esa forma. Simplemente era devastador. Pero incluso así, la hipocresía seguía latente dentro de su ser. Jamás esperaría que ella lo perdonara, sería un milagro si eso sucediera. Y a pesar de eso deseaba con ansias que fuese así. Su cerebro, por esa motivación mediocre, le mando a sus labios a separarse para emitir palabras de súplica.

⸺Discúlpame..., prin…

⸺Adrien, debes encontrar a la niña ⸺La muchacha levanto la vista hacia el rubio ⸺. Hazlo rápido, no aguantara por más tiempo. Es necesario sacarla del edificio.

⸺No…, no te dejare sola. ⸺el de mirada esmeralda movió la cabeza de un lado al otro negándose rotundamente.

⸺Sálvala, por favor.

⸺Lo haremos los dos juntos ⸺insistió el joven⸺. Saldremos todos.

⸺No será posible.

⸺Claro que sí. Te cargare y luego iremos por la niña ⸺el tono de su voz se escuchó con mucha seguridad⸺. Solo...

⸺¡No, Adrien! ⸺grito Marinette con desesperación⸺. Ella estará muy débil, por eso tendrás que llevarla en brazos, y no podrás con ambas.

⸺Marinette, no me moveré de este sitio sin ti. ⸺sentencio el portador del Miraculous del gato negro.

⸺Por supuesto que lo harás...⸺la chica comenzó a toser de nuevo para empeorar la situación, al parecer la suerte se le estaba terminando. ⸺Escúchame, esto ya no se trata de nosotros, ahora está de por medio ella. Lo más importante para ti debe ser ayudarla a salir de este infierno. Olvídate de mí, solo te retrasaría.

⸺Te has vuelto loca. Ya te dije que...

⸺Entonces, me estás diciendo con eso que pretendes dejarla a su suerte...; una pequeña niña espera ser rescatada y tú no harás nada. ⸺estallo la aspirante a diseñadora de modas sin poder evitarlo.

Las lágrimas se le acumularon en los parpados. Sus ojos color cielo pronto se observaron nublados por ellas. Ya no soportaba más, la dolencia en su espalda era muy abrumadora, tanto así que no podía moverse ni un centímetro sin sentir su piel desgarrándose. Su propio sistema eligió revelarse contra ella proyectando su mal tras esas lagrimas que comenzaron a recorrer sus mejillas. Aparte, se descubrió enojada e impotente por no ser útil y volverse un completo estorbo.

La frustración la invadió, junto a la idea de que la mala suerte que la había acompañado desde que tuvo uso de razón volvía a aparecer como si nunca hubiera desaparecido, queriendo tomar control sobre su vida de nuevo. Sino fuera por Tikki, jamás habría disfrutado de tener suerte, siquiera alguna vez en su monótona existencia. Desde que la conoció, y ella se convirtiera en la nueva LadyBug, gran parte de su destino cambio irreversiblemente. Pero parecía estar regresando a sus raíces, al presenciar la catástrofe que se alzaba a su alrededor y en ella misma, pues era consciente del sangrado que contorneaba la quemadura en su piel por causa de aquella bola de fuego que casi le acierta a Adrien, sino fuera porque la chica trato de salvarlo, aunque desde el comienzo iba contra la pareja. Y no solo hacia el modelo.

Por otro lado, fue sumamente intransigente con respecto a su amigo, hastiándole por tratar de convencerle de dejarla. Pero no había opción. Esa infanta era prioridad y él debía comprenderlo. Marinette suponía que todas las personas poseían algo de sentido por hacer el bien en el interior, y Adrien no podría ser la excepción. Sabía que era justo y sensible para con los otros, lo demostró varias veces. Sin embargo, no se rendía con su decisión de no abandonarla, conociendo la situación. En otro momento se encontraría feliz por la actitud que él había tomado, pero ahora solo le provocaba fastidio. Lo único que la muchacha quería, era que ellos escaparan.

Marinette poco a poco empezó a sentirse más débil de lo ya se encontraba. Sus fuerzas se iban y con ellas, su estado anímico se venía abajo. Estaba perdiendo la ilación. De repente pensó que se iba a desmayar. El ambiente no le ayudaba, ya que al respirar se ahogaba por el humo. Cerro lentamente los ojos mientras se le dibujaba en la mente la imagen de Chat Noir. Su compañero de batalla no solo se las ingenió para molestarla como LadyBug, sino también como Marinette, invadiendo su espacio personal. Ese gato estúpido se pasaba de listo por insinuarse, con ella en sus dos identidades, y él ni lo sospechaba. A pesar de eso se sorprendió a si misma extrañándolo, deseando desde el fondo de su corazón que apareciera por alguna ventana enseñando esa cara de felino presumido que conocía tan bien. Nunca habría imaginado que Chat se convertiría en alguien muy importante para ella.

⸺Mari...Mari...⸺Adrien la llamo con alteración⸺. No.…no Marinette..., por favor...

La chica abrió los ojos y se mostró recostada contra el pecho del muchacho. Por unos instantes no se movió por lo mareada que estaba, pero casi enseguida quiso apartarse. Y, por si fuera poco, no pudo evitar ruborizarse.

El modelo la sujeto por los hombros, con algo de fuerza al darse cuenta de las intenciones de su amiga de alejarse de él. Fue así como comprendió el verdadero estado de la muchacha. De por sí ya sabía que sangraba. Pero no hubiera podido predecir lo que sus ojos le estaban enseñando en ese momento. Pudo verlo, se mostró estupefacto y horrorizado por ello. La espalda de Marinette estaba literalmente chamuscada, su chaqueta se presentaba empapada de sangre sin mencionar que las quemaduras, causaban la filtración de esta.

En ese momento comprendió todo, como pudo ser tan ciego. La causa principal, y el verdadero origen de aquella herida había sido ella, la condenada bola de fuego. Pero eso no quería decir que el chico estuviera librado de toda la culpa. Se había sentido partícipe desde que sucedió el atentado. Y ahora sabia, que verdadera y absolutamente, fue así. Por él, su compañera estaba en ese lamentable estado. Se lo repetiría todo el tiempo a lo largo de toda su vida. Esa era la manera en que podía pagar por lo que había hecho. Y sería capaz de hacerlo sufrir, aún más que la propia muerte.

Marinette ya se encontraba convencida de que Adrien no se movería, si ella no lo hacía. Pero el chico debía ir por la niña. Tenía que hacer algo para que reaccionara de una vez. De repente se oyó un leve tosido. Provenía de su bolso. No había titubeó, Tikki estaba sintiendo los efectos de la neblina de humo, que la asfixiaba. Ya no había ni siquiera tiempo para pensar. Era ahora o nunca.

La chica todavía ruborizada hizo el esfuerzo para usar las fuerzas que le quedaban en el cuerpo. Se aparto de Adrien con un dolor intenso, que tuvo que contener el aliento y enjugar las lágrimas acumuladas en los parpados, para que ella pudiera levantarse sin alertar a su amigo.

El rubio inmiscuido en sus pensamientos llenos de martirio, no se dio cuenta que había suavizado la presión de sus manos que agarraban los hombros de la muchacha. Y al hacerlo, no pudo hacer nada para impedir que ella se vaya de su lado. Aún se encontraba en shock por la herida de Marinette. Pero cuando la observo de pie, devolviéndole la mirada con una expresión seria, se quedó atónito.

⸺Marinette... ¿Como...?

⸺Adrien... Levántate ⸺la voz de la adolescente se mostró agitada⸺. Hemos perdido mucho tiempo. La niña no resistirá más, si no nos damos prisa.

⸺Pero...pero...⸺Adrien se puso de pie.⸺, Marinette, estas sangrando.

⸺Sígueme, ella está cerca⸺. La adolescente hizo ademán de girarse, no obstante, sintió pronto que todo a su alrededor le daba vueltas y hubiera estado a punto de caerse, sino fuera por el joven que la sostuvo a tiempo.

Adrien de alguna manera aprovecho el desliz de su amiga para cargarla. Aunque conociendo el estado de Marinette, podría asegurar que en ningún aspecto seria agradable. Y más si la sangre que surgía de su cuerpo la aquejaban.

El rubio procuro no ser tan brusco al momento de erguirse. La chica seguía mareada y él lo sabía. Sujeto con firmeza las dos piernas de Marinette, y cuando se cercioró de que esta lo estuviera abrazando por la parte anterior del cuello, dio por iniciado la acción de levantarse.

⸺Tranquila, todo estará bien. ⸺el rubio avanzó con valentía entre el abrumador incendio.

La muchacha nunca quiso que las cosas resultaran de esa manera. Por eso trato de resistirse, pero al final se dejó llevar, a causa de las circunstancias. Además, no hubiese querido que aquel momento, con el que siempre soñó, en donde el joven la cargaba, se pintara de ese modo; en una situación tan crítica y peligrosa como la de ahora. Sinceramente detestaba eso. Sentía tanta frustración al ser consciente de que él, solo lo hacía porque no le quedaba de otra. La muchacha estaba convaleciente y era necesario salir del edificio lo más rápido como les fuera posible, sin olvidar obviamente a la niña.

Marinette sabía que era patético pensar en ese tipo de cosas a esas alturas, pero no podía evitarlo.

Por otro lado, momentos atrás quiso actuar como LadyBug, pensar como ella, pero no termino bien. Y en realidad no era su culpa ni siquiera de Adrien. El responsable siempre fue Papillon y su maldito Akuma. El hecho de que su versión heroica fuera la única capaz de purificar a la mariposa negra le pareció algo tan agobiante en ese instante, pues no podía usar sus poderes mientras siguiese siendo Marinette.

Además, en esos momentos permanecía inservible, por decirlo de alguna manera. Se veía como carga de mula. Y si no fuera por el chico, que no quiso dejarla al sentir lastima, creería honestamente que sola, jamás hubiera tenido oportunidad de escapar por sus propios medios; de hecho, le habría pedido a Tikki que se marchara con los aretes y que no se preocupara por ella. Pero conociendo a la pequeña kwami moteada, sin cavilaciones se opondría.

⸺Ya no puedo escuchar a la niña. ⸺la voz de Adrien la hizo regresar a su realidad.

La de cabello oscuro al tiempo se percató de que estaba recostada sobre la espalda del chico. ¿A caso estuvo apuntó de quedarse dormida?, de lo que si estaba segura era de que sus ojos le pesaban terriblemente, sin mencionar los mareos. Pero, al menos estos últimos estaban disminuyendo.

Ella presto más atención a lo que sucedía. Su concentración no era tan buena, pero debía ayudar de alguna manera. Paseo la mirada hasta donde su visión se lo permitía. El fuego comenzó a cercarlos. Sino actuaban pronto se convertirían en víctimas de las llamas. De pronto, la joven pudo ver a lo lejos, aunque con gran dificultad, una diminuta luz de color verde. No obstante, desapareció al instante. Fácilmente podría ser una ilusión, pero debía arriesgarse.

⸺Adrien...⸺La de ojos zafiro se sorprendió al escuchar su propia voz debilitada y seca, añadiéndole la característica de que apenas le era posible respirar en ese ambiente que solo escupía dióxido de carbono

⸺Lo sé, no debes gastar energía para decirlo ⸺el modelo se adelantó, después de que ella se interrumpiera por si sola⸺. También la vi.

Adrien observo a su compañera por el rabillo del ojo. La muchacha se miraba pálida, el color de su rostro y labios se habían esfumado casi por completo. Además, apenas podía mantener sus ojos ligeramente abiertos. Era algo predecible, ella seguía y seguiría sangrando. Era muy perturbador, no soportaba ver a Marinette así. Desvió la mirada y cerró los ojos por un momento, antes de continuar su camino por el fuego.

Los chicos llegaron al punto, en donde vieron la luz. Y lo que encontraron fue una puerta de vidrio, que, por las circunstancias, era natural que estuviera destrozado. Se podía ver que el incendio afecto esa parte también. Pero en menor medida, situación que el estudiante agradeció. Al parecer esa zona poseía una función contra incendios que hacía que, desde el techo, se rociara agua, como una solución para esa clase de incidentes. Lo raro es que solo ahí, se aplicará.

⸺Mira, la niña. ⸺informó la de ojos cielo preocupada, pero a la vez con mucho malestar.

El muchacho capto la señal de su amiga, y volvió su mirada. Halló a la pequeña desmayada, muy cerca de un mostrador con varias fisuras, en donde se veían algunos muñecos de peluche. Estos estaban dispersos, pero dentro del vitral. Adrien cruzo la puerta con cuidado para que Marinette no se lastimara más, de lo que ya estaba. Al estar dentro fue hacia la infanta. A pesar de que ella parecía dormida, era necesario que comprobará, si aún vivía. Se agacho hincando una rodilla en el suelo.

Marinette bajo de su espalda, aunque le costó demasiado esfuerzo físico, por el dolor que sufría cada vez que se movía y mental, por su intento de mantenerse despierta. De repente pensó que los síntomas que padecía no concordaban con las quemaduras causadas por el fuego; claro que, las heridas por el fuego te dejan con un dolor intenso, pero el sueño y los mareos no eran comunes, al menos no tan rápido. Era ridículo imaginarlo siquiera. Lo que la llevo a la conclusión de que sus problemas tenían que ser causados por otro motivo, uno más grave.

El de mirada esmeralda acerco su oído, al pecho de la niña para verificar su respiración. Y gracias al cielo que así fue, aunque era muy débil, pero había oportunidad. Se alejo un poco, antes de que se decidiera a cargarla en brazos.

Observo, luego a la chica, con una mirada de no saber qué hacer en esos momentos. Ya tenía a alguien cargando, y no podría hacerlo con una persona más. Sería muy complicado.

Después de todo, la advertencia que le dio, se cumplió. Siempre tuvo la razón, y él lo sabía. Pero trato de creer que habría más alternativas, lo que era una mentira, por supuesto. Un estúpido pensamiento que se obligó a meter en el cerebro a regañadientes, solo con la idea de ser valiente a través de la visión de ella. Ahora comprendía que no podría llevarse a las dos por su cuenta. Debía pensar en algo, y rápido. La joven se encontraba mal herida, eso bastaba para él, a pesar de la menor.

⸺No te preocupes. Yo te seguiré. ⸺Marinette se puso de pie y el chico la imitó.

Adrien la contemplo con gran angustia. Ella sufría. Aunque intento disimular, la expresión desencajada de su cara, lo decía todo. No podía estar correctamente erguida, tampoco.

⸺Marinette, estas mal. Esto se convertirá en un gran desafío para ti. Sangras y te mareas. ¿En serio, quieres hacerlo?

⸺Si. Soportare un rato más. ⸺indico la chica⸺. Te lo prometo, pero no te quedes así, inmóvil como una estatua.

⸺Es que..., creo que no hay manera de salir de aquí. ⸺los ojos verdosos del muchacho se tornaron oscuros. Algo le estaba sucediendo internamente.

Lo que ella descifro de esa mirada apagada, fue la desesperación, podía verlo a través de su iris. Adrien, perdía las esperanzas de que en algún momento escaparían, al verla así, tan enferma, tan miserable. Porque sabía que no la abandonaría, a cuestas de mirarse entre la espada y la pared.

 **Aunque dije que no continuaría esta historia por el momento, la verdad es que ya tenia la segunda parte lista. Y en vez de dejarla guardada por ahí, decidí publicarla de una vez. Bueno, también es gracias a mi hermana que me incentivo a subirla.**

 **Bueno y ahora si les digo que no actualizare capitulo nuevo hasta que acabe toda la historia en mi borrador, que en realidad no es mucho porque solo tendrá 6 capítulos en total.**


	3. Capítulo 3

Capítulo 3

Marinette se mordió el labio, al final todo era su culpa. Siempre ocasionaba desastres. Ya no era capaz ni siquiera de darle ánimos al chico, ya que ella no los sentía en absoluto. Todo había acabado.

Su mirada pronto cayó sobre la pequeña. Notaba su leve respiración, y con ello las ganas que tenía por mantenerse viva. Eso le devolvió la lucidez que había perdido. No se rendirían mientras hubiera una vida que necesitaba y quería ser salvada.

⸺Adrien, no me hagas esto por favor. ⸺lo vio directamente a los ojos, como jamás lo había hecho, en toda su vida⸺. Estoy esforzándome mucho en esto. Mi cuerpo está resistiendo de alguna manera para que salgamos, los tres. ¿Por qué no quieres entenderlo? ¿Por qué no quieres dar lo mejor de ti, ahora?

Tikki, que había escuchado las palabras desgarradoras de su compañera, y cada conversación antes por no tener elección, se vio forzada a salir del bolso que llevaba esta. No lo soportaba más, quería intervenir con la intención de ayudar, aun sabiendo que, el costo sería enorme. Lo afrontaría, si eso lograba aliviar a Marinette.

La kwami se cercioró de que ninguno de ellos la hubiera visto. Y pensó que era de esa forma, así qué prosiguió con el segundo movimiento. Se escabullo al interior de ropa de Marinette, más específicamente, por debajo de su chaqueta. Tikki debía observar las heridas, primero. Era inevitable, si deseaba realizar lo que tenía en mente. Sin embargo, gracias a eso, la portadora de los pendientes la descubrió. No deliberadamente, pero se dio cuenta.

⸺Tienes razón ⸺empezó el de cabellos dorados con un tono decidido en su voz⸺. No pode... No puedo dejarte sola en esto. Vamos a conseguirlo, nos iremos de este lugar todos juntos, lo juro.

Marinette, oyó a su contrario, pero no se concentró debidamente, en las palabras que había dicho. Sentía mucho dolor para poder hacerlo. Ignoraba la acción inesperada de Tikki, por esconderse dentro de su chaqueta. No obstante, aquella conducta, comenzó a alterarle los nervios. Ella no aguanto más, volvió a caer, esta vez de rodillas, con un gemido de sufrimiento, que le fue imposible no emitir. ¿Tikki, qué diábolos estás haciendo? Se dijo la parisina en la cabeza. Se encontraba horriblemente, tan cerca de sus heridas, podía percibirlo claramente. Clavo las uñas en el suelo, donde caían las cenizas de objetos que tuvieron el infortunio de ser consumidos por el fuego, y que flotaban en el aire sin rumbo antes de aterrizar en el piso. Quería gritar, pero se contuvo.

⸺Marinette...

El elijado para llevar la sortija de la destrucción, vio todo lo sucedido. Fue espantoso. En el momento en que sus piernas le fallaron. Y se desvanecieran, flexionadas contra la loseta, se le incrustaron en una rodilla, algunos vidrios que yacían regados por ahí. Nuevamente la vio sangrar, el vidrio corto la tela de esa parte del pantalón, permitiendo que el líquido oscuro saliera a flote.

Fue por un segundo que al joven le pareció mil años, pero por fin pudo moverse y actuar.

Todavía tenía a la infanta, y claro que no pensaba dejarla. Sin embargo, debía auxiliar a su compañera.

⸺¡No te acerques...aaah! ⸺Marinette pretendió no escucharse tan adolorida, mas no funciono, acabo quejándose tras un grito.

⸺¡Olvídalo! ⸺Tajo el que vivía en una mansión, sin dudar un instante más.

Con una presión muy fuerte en su pecho, cargo a la chiquilla en uno de sus hombros. En ese momento sintió que era capaz de cualquier cosa. Incluso pudo haber usado el miraculous para ser Chat Noir, por suerte para Plagg, al chico se le olvido aquel detalle.

⸺Se que me odiaras ⸺continuó el modelo con preocupación, mientras tomaba una de las muñecas de la muchacha y la alzaba⸺. Pero tienes que levantarte.

Su mano en general se pintaba crispada; de la misma forma que la otra, todavía aferrada al suelo. La cara la enseñaba sudorosa y con un semblante tortuoso. Los labios los tenía mordidos por su propia dentadura. Sus ojos, para variar, estaban absurdamente bien cerrados; aunque era una suposición, ya que su campo visual le permitía ver, únicamente un lado de su estructura facial.

Las heridas en la espalda no ayudaban, sin mencionar los cortes de la rodilla.

"En verdad, ella hizo todo lo posible para no hacer un escándalo", pensó el de familia adinerada.

Marinette sintió como la Kwami se alejaba de sus quemaduras, al tiempo que el dolor desaparecía. La chica movió un poco su cabeza para mirar de soslayo a la criatura de lunares negros. Esta salió de su ropa y en segundos regreso a su bolso.

La estudiante había abierto un ojo con disimulo, y era el izquierdo, es por eso que Adrien no se percató. Desde su posición, él solo podía ver la derecha de su cuerpo perfilado.

Casualmente, justo en ese lapso de tiempo se escuchó la ruptura de las columnas, que servían de base para mantener conectados al tercer nivel con los otros pisos. Estos empezaban a doblarse. Además, los vitrales comenzaron a temblar, igual que con todo lo demás.

El Agreste sabía que era cuestión de minutos para que el techo se derrumbe y los aplaste. Debían salir del área de juguetes, pero ya.

⸺Mari...

Enmudeció, al ver a la de cabello oscuro, levantarse. En el proceso, sus manos se distanciaron. La visión del adolescente bajo hasta la rodilla afectada. Todavía se encontraban ahí, los fragmentos del vidrio. Y Marinette parecía no estar enterada de ese problema, pues sus piernas, al verse completamente de pie, permanecieron bien estiradas. Era como si no sintiera dolor alguno.

⸺Vamos, hay que salir del edificio. ⸺apremio la de ojos azules, con ademan de moverse y luego correr.

⸺¡Aguarda...! ⸺él agarro la parte superior de su pierna, en un intento de detenerla.

Solo quería que se le extrajera los fragmentos de la rodilla, pero la forma en que sucedieron las cosas, lo puso en una situación comprometedora. Arrodillarse fue la causa, de otro modo la hubiera retenido por su brazo.

Ella enrojeció, pero se volteó y lo miro perpleja. Adrien se limitó a ruborizarse y soltarla de inmediato. Se sintió tan estúpido, pensó que moriría de vergüenza.

⸺Lo siento..., yo solo... solo...⸺ hablo atropelladamente sin saber muy bien por qué, pero sabía que en ese instante era un manojo de nervios⸺. Tu... tu pierna...tu rodilla...vidrio...herida...

⸺¿Que?

La joven observo la rodilla que Adrien señalaba. Noto vidrios clavados en su piel y la sangre desparramada en la tela. Se percibió extraño. Perdía sangre, pero no había malestar.

" ¿Acaso, Tikki lo hizo?" Marinette comenzó a sospechar, pero si llegaba a ser cierto, se lo agradecería de corazón. Y no le importaría estar en deuda con ella. Su amiga le dio la oportunidad de escapar, sin verse presa de la agonía a cada instante. Aprovecharía eso al máximo.

Marinette se inclinó un poco para poder sacarse los vidrios de la herida. No sentía nada, pero hizo como si de verdad le afectara. El chico la vigilaba, por eso debía engañarlo.

⸺No.…me percate de esta. Supongo que el dolor insoportable que siento por mis otras lesiones me impidió verla.

Adrien sin decir nada le dio un pañuelo, que había cargado desde el inicio en su bolsillo para vendar su herida. Hubiera querido hacerlo él, pero no podía si tenía a la niña en su hombro derecho. Y tampoco contribuyo en nada, con respecto a las quemaduras de su espalda.

⸺Gracias. ⸺pronuncio ella al momento.

⸺¿Podrás caminar?⸺ el de ojos verdes ya se encontraba de pie y más tranquilo.

⸺Si me dejas hacerlo, lo intentare.

⸺Adelante. ⸺Concedió su acompañante, a la par que le tendía la mano y se formaba en su mente, la frase completa de la palabra ya anunciada.

"Adelante... princesa."

Adrien y Marinette avanzaron entre las llamaradas, el humo, las cosas que caían y explotaban; los temblores, provocados por el lento desprendimiento de los pilares que aún trataban de sostenerse con firmeza. Querían a como diera lugar, lograr su objetivo, que resultaba ser en primera instancia, asegurar su llegada al ascensor. Y les faltaba muy poco para conseguirlo. Se mostraban solo a un metro de distancia.

Ellos estaban seguros, cumplirían su meta. Y así fue, alcanzaron su cometido. El ascensor se dibujó frente a los rostros de ambos parisinos. Adrien sin más, apretó los botones correspondientes. La mano le tembló. Estaba demasiado ansioso, para controlarse voluntariamente. Aun sabiendo, que la adrenalina dentro de él, permanecía en su punto más alto.

De todos modos, agradeció que la maquina funcionara con su contacto.

Marinette se situaba detrás del rubio, expectante a que las puertas de acero se abrieran. Había sido un largo y cansado trayecto, sortear todos los obstáculos que aparecieron en el camino, pero valió la pena. Escaparían y los pulmones se les llenaría del oxígeno que necesitaban desesperadamente. Por otro lado, Adrien tuvo la caballerosidad de no soltarle la mano en ningún momento, cuando corrían por sus vidas.

Ella, aunque haya sido en una situación nefasta, pudo acercarse más a él, y conocerlo mejor; los cambios de actitud bajo presión, eran algunos ejemplos, característicos del rubio, que Marinette aprecio en su momento. También no supo identificar, si eran más virtudes o defectos. Pero comprendió que el joven, delante de ella, no era el mismo al que siempre amó; por lo menos no, en ese momento. Solamente veía a alguien ordinario; más humano y no a una entidad creada para el público. Le pareció increíble. No esperaba ver ese lado de Adrien, de hecho, no creyó que existiera debilidades en un ser supuestamente perfecto.

Aun así, la de mirada zafiro continuó queriéndolo, incluso más ahora que antes. La muralla que los separaba había disminuido radicalmente. Nadie era ideal, él no lo era. Y la muchacha ya estaba enterada. Eso le dio la motivación que le faltaba para declararse de una vez por todas. Sin embargo, lo haría después.

Ahora, urgía concentrarse en huir de ese lugar para luego derrotar al Akuma.

Generalizando los hechos, todo lo que les tocó vivir ese día, podría verse retratado en una anécdota que jamás olvidaría.

El elevador reacciono, abriendo las puertas. Y dejando a los chicos, con sus esperanzas acrecentadas. Era el momento, llegarían al final de esa pesadilla.

Ellos tan solo habían dado un paso al frente cuando sucedió aquello, lo inesperado. Los carteles publicitarios que, hasta ese tiempo, colgaban del techo, y estaban constituidos de material ferroso, se soltaron sin previo aviso. Desgraciadamente, estos se tiñeron todo el rato sobre la cabeza de los adolescentes, lo que se leía como una amenaza en potencia. Pero se convirtió en realidad, peligraban gracias a eso.

El modelo y Marinette se percataron de lo que iba a suceder, segundos antes de que los letreros impactaran contra los tres. Por ende, actuaron por reacción, lo cual provoco que los dos se alejaran el uno del otro. Adrien se lanzó hacia el interior del ascensor, protegiendo en todo momento a la niña. Él se estrelló de espaldas, y termino en el suelo metálico, abrazándola fuertemente. Desde que soltó la mano de su compañera para manipular los botones de la máquina, prefirió cargar a la infanta de una manera agraciada. Le acomodo en su brazo, rompiendo esa imagen, de llevarla en el hombro como si se tratase de un paquete. Fue suerte decidir eso. Pero el rubio se sintió en deuda con el destino, estaban a salvo. Eso supuso, claro, hasta que aprecio a la joven del otro lado, fuera y apartada de la única capsula de escape disponible. Ella estaba tendida en el piso.

La portadora de los pendientes milagrosos, no tuvo más opción que ir en contra de sus pasos. Y fue tan rápido que cuando se dio cuenta ya no podía dar marcha atrás. La chica quedo ilesa, el estrepito de los paneles no la aplastaron. En contraposición, tomo la dirección equivocada. Alzo la vista, luego de mirarse aturdida por lo ocurrido y noto a Adrien, dentro del ascensor, parándose de una manera extraordinaria. El chico no dejaba de observarla con ojos saltones. Marinette empezó a levantarse, aún con la inmunidad hacia el dolor en su sistema.

⸺ ¡Marinette! ⸺grito el parisino de repente⸺. ¡¿Te encuentras bien?!

⸺Lo estoy. ⸺afirmo la de ojos cielo, pero para sí.

⸺¡Iré por ti, espera por favor! ⸺menciono este, alarmado de no escuchar la respuesta de su amiga.

La joven se incorporó de inmediato al oír esas palabras. Debía impedir que saliera de ahí. Sufrieron tanto, y más él si se ve desde un punto de vista emocional, para que alcanzarán el ascensor; no podía simplemente arrebatarle su sueño de escapar vivo. Jamás se perdonaría si el muchacho iba por ella.

Las puertas se estaban cerrando. Marinette se sintió afortunada. Adrien no abandonaría el barco que podría llevarlo a la libertad, después de ver que este, empezaba a zarpar. Pero el chico no mostraba interés en permanecer quieto, sino al revés, deseaba correr y salvarla. Fue así como obstaculizo las puertas con sus manos, no quería que se cerraran todavía. No, mientras ella siguiera en un inminente peligro.

⸺¡Marinette! ¡Ya voy, no te muevas de dónde estás!

El Agreste sabía que la chica se encontraba gravemente herida, no podía pedirle que fuera hacía su persona como si nada. Tenía que moverse él. Y lo haría siempre, con tal de mantenerla a salvo. Su princesa saldría adelante, se encargaría de ello a como diera lugar. Adelanto una pierna, sacándola al exterior. Llegaría con ella y volverían en una. Eso pensaba el de ojos verdes, mientras sentía las palmas de sus manos arder por la presión que estaba ejerciendo, al usar mucha fuerza. Las puertas no se abrían como imagino que seria, más bien intentaban cerrarse con ímpetu. Adrien poco a poco fue cediendo, sus energías lo dejaban. Apenas podía mantener una brecha abierta, y era la que detuvo en primera instancia en un arrebatado impulso.

Marinette vio la escena asombrada, él de verdad ansiaba rescatarla. Fue hacía el modelo. Aunque utilizara todas sus fuerzas, no lograría entrar al elevador, lo comprendió desde el principio. Se había aventado y rodado para no morir, el resultado fue haberse distanciado en gran medida. De cualquier forma, su propósito ahora consistía en convencerlo de que se vaya.

⸺¡Adrien, te pido que sueltes las puertas! ¡Deja el edificio, es tu única oportunidad! ¡No la desperdicies por mi culpa!

⸺¡Nunca te abandonare! ⸺replico el adolescente.

⸺¡Pero la niña no soportara este ambiente por más tiempo! ¡Sácala de aquí! ⸺contraataco la aspirante a diseñadora de modas.

Adrien se quedó sin palabras. Era cierto. La infanta permanecía junto al joven. Ladeo la cabeza para mirarla. Ella se encontraba recostada en una de las frías paredes metálicas. La dejo ahí para poder ayudar a Marinette. Apretó los dientes. ¿Por qué debía elegir de esa manera?, se le hizo muy injusto. Sin embargo, prohibían objetar. La decisión tendría que ser tajante.

Desvío la vista hacia la muchacha, contemplándola con intención. Anhelaba que la estudiante leyera sus ojos, que viera a través de su alma.

Entonces la de coletas paro en seco. Adrien parecía gritar palabras sin voz, desde lo más recóndito de su ser. Y ella las descifró sin esfuerzo.

"Regresare por ti, no lo dudes" esa frase relucía en el brillo de sus ojos esmeralda.

El primogénito de Gabriel metió la pierna y retiro sus manos, permitiendo que las puertas hicieran su trabajo.

Marinette se sintió contenta al ver que el ascensor funcionaba correctamente. Los dos estarían en buenas manos, los bomberos y la policía les brindaran apoyo y protección.

⸺Adrien y tú son unos exagerados. ⸺la kwami salió del bolso de su portadora.

⸺¿Que dices?

El ser mágico comenzó a toser.

⸺ Fácilmente puedes... usar...el ascen...sor, solo... tienes que acercarte.

⸺ Tikki ¿Estas bien?⸺ sostuvo entre sus dedos a la pequeña moteada.

⸺El humo me está jugando una mala pasada. ⸺respondió

⸺Pues, ahora que lo mencionas, ya ha transcurrido un buen rato desde la última vez que tosí porque me ahogaba. Parece que no absorbo el dióxido de carbono, gracias a ti.

⸺Si lo haces, de la misma forma que él. Han respirado una gran cantidad, por lo que sus pulmones deben estar ya muy contaminados.

⸺ ¿Eh?

⸺La razón es por sus intentos desesperados de salvarse entre ustedes. La adrenalina poseyó sus cerebros, y como resultado, se olvidaron de lo toxico que es este sitio.

⸺Bueno...

⸺¡Cuidado! ⸺advirtió Tikki.

La estudiante se volteó y reacciono a tiempo, se alejó del fuego que iba hacia ella a mucha velocidad. Corto el camino que le faltaba, para aproximarse a la máquina de acero, con los nervios hincándole cada fibra de su cuerpo. Entendió que todo su sistema rechazaba el fuego al instante. Supuso que era por lo acontecido en su espalda. Pero aun así era horrible sentir terror de algo que sabias, te cercaba sin miramientos.

Encontrarse aislada de las personas, no le abría el sendero a la calma. Pero se estructuró una pregunta en su mente, que en realidad no tenía mucho sentido en ese momento y podría verse como un absurdo, sin problemas.

"¿Por qué no sentí miedo de las llamas cuándo estuve al lado de Adrien?". ⸺resonaba en su cabeza como un par de platillos chocando entre sí.

Paso por encima de los carteles caídos; y por primera vez, después de tanto martirio, pudo tocar el metal de las puertas. A causa de eso, contemplo los reflejos que proyectaba el incendio. Un tono atrapado entre el rojizo y el anaranjado con algo de azul.

Manipulo los botones para que la trasladara al primer nivel, pero ningún botón enumerado, respondía siquiera. Marinette ya lo sabía, algo en su interior se lo dijo. Con todo, no se mostró contrariando a su compañera rojiza porque quizás, guardaba una diminuta esperanza, de que aún servirían. Pero desapareció al arriesgarse.

⸺Lo siento, fue mi error. ⸺empezó Tikki.

⸺No importa, tomaremos otro camino. ⸺la muchacha intento tranquilizarla.

De pronto sintió que se asfixiaba. Y la tos invadió su garganta, casi enseguida.

Adrien por fin cruzo la entrada del edificio, abriéndose paso al exterior. Observo el cielo automáticamente, cuando creyó estar muy alejado del peligro. Vio el humo negro que despedía el establecimiento, y se esparcía por una gran parte de la capa azul. No obstante, pudo apreciar a la distancia un área que prevaleció con su característico.

Estaba tan inmerso, admirando el panorama, que no se percató cuando los oficiales, y un grupo de bomberos, se acercaban a él. Uno de ellos le toco su hombro sobrecogiéndolo. Se volvió con cara de haber visto a un muerto.

⸺Muchacho, ¿te encuentras bien? ⸺la voz del hombre, apenas la escucho con claridad.

Empezó a ver borroso, y a oír nada. Sus fuerzas mermaban de improviso mientras le entraban unos mareos espantosos. Sintió como sus brazos le temblaron, ya no tenía voluntad de sí. Soltaría a la pequeña sin más porque se desmayaría, podría asegurarlo.

El chico ya estaba desfalleciendo. Y se golpearía contra el concreto bajo sus pies, arrastrándola a ella. Pero el recuerdo de cierta joven, de aspecto dulce y hermosos ojos celestes, cruzo por su memoria justo antes de que perdiera toda lucidez. Ese suceso hizo que su estado anímico reviviera. Los brazos se vitalizaron reiniciando su labor principal, estrechar a la menor. Sus piernas recobraron compostura, logrando plantarse en el suelo con firmeza y de manera robótica.

Alzo la mirada hacia el bombero. Se dio cuenta que tenía una cara de susto. Fue recién en ese instante cuando supo lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Las personas llorando y lamentándose. Muchas de ellas tenían una máscara de oxígeno para poder respirar normalmente. Otros eran curados por el escuadrón de primeros auxilios. Algunos, los que estaban más graves, eran transportados a la ambulancia por una camilla.

Pero también y antes de que las víctimas se convirtieran en el centro de su atención, este se había fijado de las personas en torno a él. Ellos lo sujetaban de los brazos. Al principio pensó mal de ellos y quiso empujarlos, pero se abstuvo al ver las razones de su actitud. El chico aparecía con sus piernas dobladas y de cintura para arriba en un ángulo inestable. Parecía que se iba a desplomar. Quedo perplejo.

Adrien aparto la vista de toda esa gente, no podía perder el tiempo sintiendo pena, debía rescatar a Marinette. Entrego a la niña al sujeto de traje rojo. Y luego de verificar que ya no hubiera manos en ningún lugar de su cuerpo, se dio la tarea para emprender el camino de regreso al edificio.

Salió como una bala, y a pesar de eso consiguieron detenerlo a medio trayecto. Un policía lo atrapo por detrás al notar sus intenciones. Trato de zafarse, pero no pudo. El uniformado era más fuerte.

⸺¡¿Qué hace?!⸺reclamo el rubio. ⸺¡Debo regresar!

⸺Estás loco. ¿Acaso quieres morir?

⸺¡Déjeme! ⸺insistió el chico irritado ⸺Necesito volver, ella...me...

⸺Escucha, el fuego se expandió por casi todos los niveles. Y los bomberos acaban de llegar. No podremos protegerte si entras. ⸺el oficial trato de convencerlo.

⸺¡Suélteme! ⸺el modelo se removió desesperadamente entre sus brazos⸺. Ella se encuentra ahí. Tengo que ir, se lo prometí... Por favor..., Mari...posee heridas...

⸺¡Son unos idiotas! ⸺una voz chillona se presentó en el aire.

Todos levantaron la cabeza en sincronía. El sonido los guio a que miraran dicha dirección. Y lo que hallaron fue a un hombre alto y delgado, vistiendo traje de colores cálidos. Lo que ese personaje traía de interesante, era el visor carmesís que cubrían sus ojos. Añadiendo igual, la vista de esos guantes cremas, puestos en ambas manos.

⸺¿Enserio, creen que podrán impedir el desmoronamiento de la estructura, si es que consiguen apagar las llamas? Pero si ni siquiera han empezado a regar el agua en las áreas afectadas. ⸺Cada palabra que emitió de sus cuerdas vocales sonó con sorna ⸺Pues, les diré que no tengo ni la más mínima intención de darles oportunidad alguna.

El villano que se situaba de pie y en la terraza de un edificio cercano, alzo su brazo hasta el nivel de su rostro. Con el brazo extendido y la mano abierta ante el establecimiento humeante, prosiguió a que, de su palma, se dispara una incandescente llamarada en contra de su terraza. Pero el impacto se dirigido a un solo objetivo, la caja de fusibles.

En menos de un minuto todos fueron testigos de una explosión ensordecedora. Y Adrien fue testigo de cómo llego a todo el espacio. No lo pudo ver, pero era obvio. Nadie podría seguir con vida después de eso. Sus ojos proyectaban al edificio estallando tan lentamente que cuando la onda expansiva lo alcanzo, ya había perdido la noción del tiempo.

Adrien y el agente salieron disparados a una gran distancia, apartándose del punto en donde antes habían estado parados, forcejeando. Cayeron a bruces, cerca de un camión de bomberos. El chico, aunque tenía el cuerpo adolorido, se irguió rápidamente. Vio lo que quedaba de las tiendas departamentales, colapsar. Se estaban hundiendo. Y el fuego se alimentaba con avidez. No podía creerlo. ¿De verdad, sucedía eso? ¿Lo presenciaba en piel viva o era un espíritu?

No. Era verdad. Su pesadilla cobro vida. Eso quería decir que su amiga..., ella...

Los parpados se le acumularon de lágrimas y le resbalaron por las mejillas al segundo. No se detenían, pero era lo que menos le importaba en ese momento. Lo que deseaba era gritar y maldecirse por haberla abandonado. Se odio como nunca.

Quiso pronunciar su nombre, llamarla para desahogarse, sabiendo que no le contestaria, sabiendo que ya no la vería más, ni en la escuela, ni en su casa ni en ningún otro lugar porque ya no estaba. Se había ido, dejándole con la mitad de su alma destrozada. Nunca se había dado cuenta, pero Marinette había sido una persona muy apreciada e importante para él. Y finalmente tomó consciencia de ello. Se sentía un imbécil.

⸺Princesa...⸺murmuro a media voz. Pero después, sacando fuerzas de dónde no había, grito su nombre a todo pulmón.

⸺¡Marinette!

Perdió a una gran compañera, y no podía hacer nada para remediar los hechos. Pronto se contempló arrodillado, sollozando ruidosamente. Y hubiera seguido martirizándose, sino fuera por ese tipo.

⸺Ya saben de lo que soy capaz de provocar. ¿Qué harán ahora? ⸺ladro mientras se reía a carcajadas.⸺ Además, ninguno de sus héroes tuvo la osadía de presentarse y hacerme frente. Probablemente, temen de mi poder. Y si ese fuera el caso, los tildaría como unos incompetentes, y no como salvadores, por dejar desprotegida a la ciudad.

Lo último que ese condenado escupió fue el detonante para que Adrien perdiera la cordura y sucumbiera ante la ira. Clavo su vista en él. Y si el contrario hubiera sostenido su mirada, se habría percatado de la furia que cargaba en ella. Pues, palpitaban visible e intensamente.

"Pagaras muy caro por lo que hiciste"

⸺Acabare contigo.⸺ gruño por lo bajo.

 _ **Bueno, aquí traigo la tercera parte de esta historia No pensaba subirlo porque aún no acabo toda la historia, sin embargo, luego de ver que muchos han comenzado a seguir la trama o a ponerlos en favoritos, decidí hacerlo. Solo por ustedes, para no agobiarlos con tanta espera. En serio chicos, gracias por su apoyo.**_

 _ **Y aunque me demore mucho en actualizar, no desesperen porque si o si planeo terminar este fic. Por otro lado, me gustaría que dejaran sus comentarios, de otro modo no sabre si en verdad les esta agradando el capitulo, también acepto criticas constructivas. Dicho esto, ahora si me despido. Nos leemos pronto.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Furia enardecida

 **Capítulo 4**

El chico se puso de pie con una determinación inquebrantable. Cumpliría su nuevo propósito, y a pesar de saber que no era correcto, no le importo. La buena moral había desaparecido en él. Por lo tanto, no sentiría remordimiento cuando efectuara su plan.

Era simple, destruiría a ese bastardo. Le daría una cucharada de su propia medicina. Esa persona tuvo el atrevimiento de iniciar el caos sin ningún ápice de culpa; entonces, Chat Noir haría de las suyas para terminarla, ocasionando una catástrofe aún mayor, sin piedad por aquel que extinguió la vida de su amiga. Arrancaría su alma del cuerpo y no lo dejaría respirar ni un día más.

Adrien se giró para irse de ahí, topándose con el policía que lo interrumpió momentos atrás, en su intento por dirigirse al edificio, ahora reducido, solo por escombros encendidos. El hombre lo miro serio. Y luego desvió la vista hacia el ser que había ocasionado todo y dejado nada en un instante. Seguía en el mismo lugar, pero sentado en una banca, deleitándose con el escenario ante sus ojos.

La melancolía de sus víctimas, que, a su pesar, sobrevivieron como ratas, era un gozó grande para él. Nunca había sentido tanta satisfacción en la vida. Y por eso comenzó a creer que la maldad podría ser su destinación. Por qué, ¿no? Quizás había nacido para eso. Causar terror se le daba bien. De pronto apareció la marca morada de la mariposa, su visor se contorneaba por ella. Poco después una voz resonó en su mente. El hechizado recordó el timbre; se trataba de la persona, a quién le debía sus increíbles poderes. Papillon.

 _"Ya obtuviste lo que deseabas, destrozaste el edificio y te vengaste de la gente millonaria. A cambió te pediré un favor"_

⸺Muy bien. ¿Qué es?

 _"Quiero los Miraculous de LadyBug y Chat Noir"_

⸺Entonces, fomentare la calamidad en todo París. Así podre llamarlos ⸺sonrió⸺. No volverán a ignorarme.

Adrien aparto la vista del oficial, emprendiendo su marcha. No quería verlo, mucho menos toleraría un cruce de palabras. Ya que, por la insistencia de éste al retenerlo, le fue imposible rescatar a Marinette. Esa idea hizo que se jactara, la innegable responsabilidad. El chico se mostró convencido. También había culpa en ese policía. Cuando paso junto a él, se quedó quieto, no por qué así lo haya querido, sino por lo mismo que antes. Impidieron su avance.

La mano del uniformado se había cerrado en el brazo derecho. El joven movió el cabeza fastidiado. No estaba para ese tipo de situaciones. Ya no. Su paciencia rayaba el límite con facilidad. Estuvo a punto de cometer un acto inapropiado, pero alguien lo freno, mejor dicho, su voz. La reconoció y eso provoco, que los restos de sensibilidad dentro de él, se juntaran, retomando cierto control de sus emociones. Se volvió sin más. Y ella grito su nombre por segunda vez.

Sus dos amigos, Nino y Alya, iban hacia su persona con el rostro marcado de preocupación. La pareja presenció la explosión del edificio, y a su amigo, envuelto por la onda expansiva. Pero no se percataron cuando el muchacho salió, momentos antes, de ahí. Esa es la razón de que ellos recién se le acercaran. Y al avistarse a unos centímetros, no lo meditaron, solo se lanzaron contra el modelo para abrazarlo en una.

El adulto no tuvo más remedio que soltar a Adrien, claro, sin quitarle los ojos de encima. Pues creyó que haría otra locura si lo descuidaba. Y el que no lo consintiera, era una actitud esperada. Cualquier oficial habría hecho lo mismo, sin excepción, con tal de ejercer su deber. Aun sabiendo que el motor del joven, para mostrarse tan temerario, fue alguien más. Una mujer, entendió él. Es verdad, lo escucho de sus labios. Pero la muerte se la llevo antes de que pudiera intervenir.

Los estudiantes parecían fundirse en un abrazo muy significativo. Era notorio el sentimiento que emanaba de ellos. Y el ambiente no se mantenía ajeno a eso.

El oficial Rogers que apareció en persecución de ambos morenos, se percató de aquel hecho inusual y extraordinario. La tranquilidad se respiraba al estar cerca, aun con toda la inseguridad que seguía alzándose contra los afectados.

Pasaron un par de minutos, y Adrien, que hasta ese momento se había privado de moverse, quiso alejarse. Escuchar las palabras afligidas de sus amigos, mientras le abrazaban, no era de su agrado. Sus compañeros estaban preocupados, lo sabía. Pero las cosas a su alrededor ameritaban desesperadamente la entrada en escena del héroe de París. No podía simplemente retrasar su aparición y venganza por sentimentalismos.

Hizo el ademan de empujarlos para que lo soltaran. Y ya había empezado cuando escucho la voz desesperante de Chloe. La pareja de gafas se apartó del rubio. Seguidamente volvieron su vista hacia la hija del alcalde. Estaban sorprendidos de verla en ese lugar, pues, se suponía que ella debería de encontrarse en el aeropuerto, apunto de abordar el avión o en pleno vuelo hacia los Estados Unidos. Todos los de su clase sabían de esa noticia porque lo grito a los cuatro vientos el último día de preparatoria, alardeando su posición económica y la facilidad que tenía para salir al extranjero. Se iría el tiempo que durará las vacaciones de verano.

La de ojos azules se mofo de Alya y el Dj en un pestañeo, tan rápido como se apreció abrazando al Agreste. Sollozo sin lágrimas y dramáticamente, apoyando su rostro en el hombro izquierdo de Adrien. Chloe rodeaba con los brazos su espalda. Pero al muchacho no le gusto. Su cuerpo entero hervía de rabia. Y cada mínimo acto por parte de otros lo enfadaba de sobremanera. Soporto a Nino que es su mejor amigo y a la futura periodista, simplemente porque fue la íntima amiga de Marinette. Con la rubia era casi imposible contenerse.

⸺Adrien, ¿En dónde se encuentra Marinette? ⸺pregunto entonces la joven de anteojos, captando la atención del de ojos verdes⸺. Te escuchamos gritar su nombre...

⸺ ¿Marinette? ⸺repitió la amiga de Sabrina, fastidiada⸺. ¿Esa arrastrada se hallaba en el edificio? Pues, vaya suerte que tuvo.

La burla de Chloe se hizo notar por toda el área con gran rapidez. Ya se había distanciado de Adrien cuando decidió cruzarse de brazos. Al cerrar los ojos, ladeo su cabeza y sonrió aún más.

⸺Con lo torpe que es, de seguro no logro salir a tiempo¾ prosiguió⸺. Aunque no es de extrañar, esa retrasada siempre fue así, despistada y lenta. Si la muerte optó por llevársela, la persona responsable es ella misma.

⸺ ¿Por qué...? ¿Cómo puedes referirte así de ella, y con una actitud tan calmada? ¿Acaso las dos no se conocen desde hace tiempo...? Además, te burlas... ¿Enserio, tu odio es tan grande?

La voz ahogada de Alya no le permitía hablar bien. Quería gritar con todas sus fuerzas, golpear a Chloe por lo que había dicho de su amiga. Pero se sentía sin fuerzas en ese instante, que solo pudo llorar más. Desde que salieron del edificio, Nino y ella estuvieron buscando a Marinette y al rubio; escudriñaron todo el panorama y a cada persona con ahincó sin éxito. Pero se tranquilizaron cuando vieron y escucharon a Adrien gritar luego de la explosión. El par pensó que su amigo estaba con la chica euroasiática, no obstante, la suposición fue errónea. Lo notaron en los ojos atormentados del modelo. Y eso altero a la morena.

Adrien ni siquiera escucho todo el reclamo que la muchacha lanzo en contra de Chloe. La cólera que sentía había nublado sus sentidos nuevamente. En la cabeza solo le entraron lo que había escupido está ultima. En esta ocasión ni siquiera la voz de Alya podría conseguir que recobre la razón por segunda vez. Apretó los puños y los dientes.

⸺ ¿No es obvio? Por favor Alya, creía que eras más inteligente. Yo no tolero a esa panadera. Estaría feliz si no la volviera a ver en mi vida, pero...

No termino la frase porque unas manos se ciñeron fuertemente sobre sus hombros, casi con agresividad. La adolescente se obligó a levantar su vista para enfrentar a quien le causó un gran susto. Pero se quedó inmóvil cuando sus miradas se encontraron.

Los ojos verdes de Adrien la penetraban con frialdad y aborrecimiento, manteniendo un brillo peligroso. Chloe al ver aquella expresión en el rostro de su amigo, se sintió atemorizada; nunca antes lo vio de esa manera. Parecía un psicópata con ganas de querer matar, y eso la hacía sentirse insegura con respecto a tenerlo tan cerca de ella. Miedo era lo que comenzó a sentir por él. Su cuerpo le tembló involuntariamente. El joven se percató de ello.

⸺ ¿Que ocurre? ⸺las comisuras de sus labios formaron una sonrisa amarga. ⸺ ¿Éstas asustada?

La chica estaba paralizada. Ni siquiera podía mover los labios. Él la había doblegado completamente, y tan solo por verle al rostro.

El chico al no obtener respuesta, se enfureció más. Hundió los dedos apropósito en torno a sus hombros. Chloe soltó un quejido.

⸺Tú no sabes el infierno que Marinette tuvo que pasar por querer salir de ese edificio. ⸺El agarre del muchacho ejerció más presión⸺ ¡Con qué derecho dices que es su culpa el que no haya salido librada de aquel suceso!

Adrien espero unos segundos a que contestara. Pero la rubia nuevamente se quedó callada.

⸺ ¡Dímelo, maldición! ⸺se exaspero, comenzando a sacudirla con algo de brusquedad. ⸺Entonces escucha. ¡No tolerare que vuelvas a decir cosas que la denigren! ¡Ya no, ¿oíste?!

De repente el Agreste sintió que lo sujetaban de las muñecas e intentaban alejarlo de la muchacha. Cuando lo consiguieron, él quiso zafarse y arremeter nuevamente contra ella. Estaba irritado, encolerizado, furioso; todos los adjetivos que englobaran su molestia. No podía frenar esos sentimientos que se expandían por todo su cuerpo, a una velocidad abrumadora, controlando así sus actos.

Chloe fue su amiga desde siempre, una gran compañera de juegos en su infancia. La quería mucho. Sin embargo, ahora parecía que todo el afecto guardado para ella, había desaparecido de su ser. En esos instantes solo le era posible contemplarla con repugnancia. Y su mente antes cerrada, pudo hacer memoria de los actos ruines que cometió hasta ahora. No solo con Marinette, sino también, con sus otros compañeros de clase. De seguro hizo más maldades, aun antes de que el adolescente pisara la secundaria. Pero aquellas situaciones en las que Adrien estuvo presente, en su mayoría les dio relación con un ataque Akuma. Por su culpa gran parte de los estudiantes fueron víctimas de Papillon. Y en esos tiempos, él trato de buscar su lado positivo. Fue un idiota.

⸺No sé cómo pudimos ser amigos todos estos años. Fui tan ciego, tan estúpido al no querer ver lo que estaba adelanté de mí. Un monstruo con piel de oveja. Detesto a la gente como tú, que no tiene sentimientos por nada y nadie; personas que no son lo suficientemente empáticos como para ponerse en el lugar del otro.

El de esmeraldas se soltó con ira de los tipos que lo habían agarrado por los brazos. Ladeo la cabeza a su izquierda con fastidio al percibir que le tocaban el hombro. Se encontró a Nino, éste lo veía intimidado, apenas le sostenía la mirada.

⸺Amigo...

El Agreste aparto la mano de su compañero. Sabía de alguna manera, que la actitud y el semblante adoptado por su parte, no era la mejor de todas. Pero obviar las emociones mescladas en su interior, incluso siendo negativas, le era imposible. No podía y no quería dejarlo pasar así de fácil. El sujeto responsable debía ser víctima de sus propios actos, Adrien se encargaría de ello o, mejor dicho, su alter ego.

El muchacho ignorando a los que se veían cercándolo, se giró dándole la espalda al Dj, sin embargo, fue interceptado por la futura reportera. Ella lo tomo de los brazos con las manos temblándole, y la cara empapada de las lágrimas que aún surcaban sus pómulos.

⸺A... Adrien dime, Mari... Marinette, ella...

⸺Gracias por ser la mejor amiga de Marinette⸺ le susurro cerca del oído, después de abrazarla en un arrebato necesitado⸺. Me alegra que siempre contara con tu apoyo.

El rubio se apartó lentamente de ella, dedicándole una sonrisa forzada. Y sin decir nada más, se alejó de ahí. Camino con paso lento solo hasta sentir que las miradas de sus amigos no lo seguían más. Se escabullo entre las personas afectadas, saliendo del área restringida luego de unos minutos. Ya libre del acecho de alguien, corrió disparado a un callejón.

Plagg dejo la camiseta de su portador tan rápido como pudo, comenzando a toser y casi al instante respirar el aire puro del lugar.

⸺Debo eliminar a ese tipo, así que apresúrate y conviérteme. ⸺la voz de Adrien sonó más fría de lo que hubiera querido, pero no le importo.

El ser mágico no paso por alto ese detalle, contemplándolo sorprendido al encararlo. El semblante del rubio era severo, y sus ojos relucían de una forma indescriptible, pero que te hacían sentir amenazado en primera instancia. La locura reflejada en sus iris entumeció al pequeño gato. Trago saliva.

⸺Chico...por más que creas que esa idea es buena..., créeme, no lo es...

⸺Enserio me darás un sermón, justo cuando no lo necesito...

⸺ ¡Si lo necesitas, niño! ⸺ el kwami trato de reprocharle con seriedad⸺. Los Miraculous tienen demasiado poder, no se deben tomar a la ligera, mucho menos si éstos son el de la creación y la destrucción. La capacidad de ambos es abrumadora y sus portadores deben estar en sus cinco sentidos para controlarlos de la mejor manera. En tu caso, el anillo puede lograr que pierdas la cabeza...

⸺No te preocupes, ya la perdí hace rato⸺. El modelo extendió su brazo derecho ante la criatura negra⸺. ¡Plagg, transfórmame!

En unos cuantos segundos, rodeado todavía por la luz verdosa que inicio su metamorfosis, apareció Chat Noir. El héroe sin perder más tiempo desenvaino su báculo, extendiéndolo con rapidez; y así lograr impulsarse sobre los edificios de París, en busca de su tan ansiada presa. De repente escucho una explosión, cerca de la azotea en dónde acababa de aterrizar. Paseo su mirada por el panorama y contemplo a su izquierda un edificio en llamas, el humo empezaba a mostrarse en esa zona. El gato frunció el ceño, sonriendo cínicamente.

⸺Te encontré, malnacido. ⸺ murmuro antes de redirigir la ruta que había tomado, momentos atrás.

Sus movimientos se tornaron más ágiles como bruscos, queriendo de esa forma, llegar lo más pronto a él. De alguna manera sintió que sus sentidos comenzaron a intensificarse de golpe. Pudo escuchar el bullicio de los habitantes de la ciudad, el ruido de los transportes móviles y lo mejor de aquello, es que obtuvo la habilidad para captar la risa de esa escoria a gran distancia. Lo mismo con su visión, que podía agudizarlos y ver de cerca lo que estaba a metros de su persona. El olfato no fue la excepción, también percibía olores desde lejos.

En verdad se estaba manejando como un felino genuino, uno salvaje, desesperado por arrancarle la cabeza a su víctima. Llego con el Akumatizado, en el momento en que este terminaba de hablar con el que le dio sus poderes. Chat Noir se encontraba en un edificio contiguo al que se mostraba, siendo devorado por las llamas. Tenía una postura de ataque y observaba al hechizado con una furia desbordante. Su visión gatuna le permitió escudriñar cada faceta de su oponente. Sus labios se curvaron en una mueca de desagrado. Por fin había logrado plantarse frente a frente con el culpable de la muerte de Marinette, su amiga. No le cavia duda que cobraría venganza por ella. Mataría a ese hombre, y lo haría lento con tal de que sufra en agonía.

 _"Acabaste con su vida, pues yo extinguiré la tuya"_

⸺Vaya, hasta que al fin te has dignado a presentarte, Chat Noir⸺ sonrió el villano con prepotencia⸺. Pero sabes, si pretendes quitarme mi objeto de poder, te recomiendo que esperes a tu compañera. Después de todo, ella es la de las ideas ¿no?

⸺Tú mismo lo has dicho, ella es la encargada de los planes para conseguir la desakumatización en las victimas de Le Papillon⸺ las comisuras de su boca se moldearon en una sonrisa torva⸺. No obstante, yo no vine hasta aquí por el Akuma, no me interesa la fuente de tu poder ni las razones por las que te dejaste manipular. Solo quiero una cosa, tu vida maldito.

Y luego de decir la última frase se lanzó contra ese sujeto, blandiendo su arma, a modo de querer golpearlo con este. El aludido se quedó inmóvil por el asombro, pero solo unos fragmentos de segundos. Aún así, al intentar recibirlo con un ataque, continúa de una acción rápida, el gato fue más veloz. Chat cambio la trayectoria de su ofensiva astutamente y en el momento justo. Alejo su báculo de detrás de la cabeza, poniéndolo de inmediato, adelanté de su cuerpo en una actitud de defensa. Sus pies al tocar la cima del edificio en llamas, fueron atisbados por una patada baja que logro evadir airoso. Seguidamente cubrió su torso con la vara metálica, al anticipar un golpe precipitado de su contrario. Varios ataques colaterales surgieron de su enemigo, a medida que los minutos transcurrían. Todavía así no le acertó ningún golpe, bloqueando con facilidad los movimientos desesperados del hombre.

El enmascarado de traje negro, apretó los dientes con frustración, harto de que ese sujeto fuera un inútil en las peleas cuerpo a cuerpo; era eso o él se había vuelto demasiado perceptivo y ágil con su forma de desenvolverse en batalla, a raíz de haberse dejado absorber por la tristeza e ira al presenciar ese fatídico momento, en que perdió a su princesa para siempre. Solo de recordarlo, la furia incrementaba desmesuradamente en su interior. Y peor ahora que se había dado cuenta de que el asesino de ella, no era más que un inepto, incapaz de sostener una riña con el héroe sin llegar enloquecer de impotencia.

Chat Noir comprendido de pronto, que la única carta bajo la manga de ese idiota, eran los guantes de dónde creaba el fuego. Mismo poder que inicio la pesadilla del rubio; un sueño espantoso del que jamás despertara.

El portador de la destrucción, volvió a esquivar un golpe del Akumatizado, posicionándose a sus espaldas. Luego y sin previo aviso agarro con brusquedad los brazos de su oponente, los junto entre sí para capturar sus muñecas con una mano. Su brazo libre la antepuso en la garganta de éste, presionando fuertemente, casi queriendo asfixiarlo.

⸺Ya me cansé de jugar y como veo que no tienes la intención de atacarme con tus llamaradas, me tomare la libertad de matarte de una buena vez, pero a mi manera. ⸺la voz del felino sonó innegablemente fría.

⸺ Créeme que...por mí, ya te habría carbonizado..., mocoso que se disfraza de animal para hacerse el defensor de París. Solo te ves ridículo.⸺ el de trajes cálidos trato de hablar sin mostrarse alterable; sin embargo, la realidad no fue así.

El timbre de voz del muchacho, provoco en su espina dorsal un estremecimiento involuntario. Se sintió de alguna manera humillado y colérico. ¿Como era posible que un adolescente se mofara con simpleza de él? Le resultaba absurdo. En un impulso quiso apartar el brazo del intruso que cercaba su cuello, fracasando en el intento. No lograba entender como sucedía algo así. Era obvio que él era un adulto y el otro, un chico que se le antojaba de unos dieciséis o diecisiete años más o menos. A pesar de aceptar que este último era un poco más alto, eso no significaba que debía ser más fuerte. Todavía a esa edad, lo más natural seria que un mayor tuviera mejor dominio de ese tipo de situaciones. Claro; a menos que el joven en cuestión se ejercitara lo suficiente como para fortalecer su masa muscular. Hecho del cual el hombre dudaba, pues, la primera impresión que tuvo del héroe, con respecto a su cuerpo, se le acercaba al de alguien delgado. Y por su rostro, al menos parte de este, se notaba lo bien cuidado que lo tenía, sin ninguna marca de alguna imperfección en el pasado. Su cabello también daba la sensación de estar bien tratado.

Por alguna extraña razón, se le paso fugazmente por la cabeza el pensamiento de que la identidad secreta de aquel enmascarado podría resultar siendo una persona adinerada. Eso lo saco de sus casillas, ya que precisamente por eso, se convirtió en un peón más de Le Papillon. A causa de esa gente de poder. Unió firmemente sus labios en una fina línea y ladeo como pudo la cara, frunciendo el entrecejo cuando sus miradas chocaron.

⸺¡Ja! Sonaste igual a Chloe ⸺observo el gato lanzando una risotada⸺. Pero ya verás, este mocoso como dices, te hará sufrir de una manera en la que desearas morir de un solo toque.

Y sin dar oportunidad a su cautivo de objetar nada, giro en redondo arrastrándolo en el trayecto. Quedaron con la vista puesta en el fuego que comenzaba a llamear en la terraza. Chat lo empujo con brusquedad para que reaccionara y caminara hacia ese punto. El hechizado se resistió en un principio, pero no pudo impedir el aproximarse. Los dos se detuvieron a una distancia escasa del calor que desprendía las llamas. El que poseía la joya de la mala suerte, retiro el brazo que presionaba la yugular de su prisionero. Consecuentemente, enterró los dedos de su mano ya libre, en las hebras de él; las jalo hacia atrás, provocando que inclinara el cuello y sus ojos vieran el cielo.

⸺Que es lo...

⸺Vivirás lo que ella padeció. ⸺sentencio el chico con un timbre amenazador.

Dicho esto, lo orillo más a la zarza. Sin ningún remordimiento cuando el rostro del Akumatizado se impactó contra el fuego, que solo atino a chillar y removerse por las quemaduras que sufría. Chat Noir reafirmo su agarre en las muñecas de su rival. Mismamente, su otra mano permanecía puesta en la nuca de este último, presionándola para que no se librara del dolor. Los gritos y sacudidas desesperadas de ese sujeto, regocijaban internamente al de mirada felina. Sonrió. Estaba cumpliendo su venganza. El Miraculous le estaba proporcionando una gran fuerza, cualidad de la que no había disfrutado antes. Al menos no, en su máximo esplendor. Y el rubio solo pudo pensar en lo beneficioso que era.

Después de un rato más, el gato alejo al hombre de las llamas, lanzándolo a un lado. Avanzo hasta su cuerpo, el cual seguía moviéndose como si estuviera poseído. Centro sus ojos en la cara del tipo; la candela aún palpaba su piel, y ahora también, trataba de invadir su torso.

¾ ¡Ayuda! ¡Ayúdame!⸺ empezó a sollozar el afectado.

⸺Dije que morirías en agonía. ⸺el muchacho se pronunció inmutable.

⸺Por favor...⸺suplico el aludido con esfuerzo.

Su opresor suspiro. Y luego dirigió la vista hacia el contenedor que había visto minutos atrás. Se trataba de una válvula de agua, situada en el centro del lugar. Durante unos segundos, la apreció pensativo. Era obvio que no pensaba retractarse de los logros alcanzados, simplemente estaba sopesando ideas para alargar la tortura del cautivo. Cuando se hubo mentalizado nuevos métodos, blandió su arma y sin demora la extendió hasta el recipiente de gran tamaño, ocasionándole un orificio.

Pronto el líquido se filtró al exterior, iniciando como un chorro para luego aumentar la cantidad de agua saliente. En poco tiempo inundo los rincones del parámetro. El portador del Miraculous noto al hombre, restregándose en el charco que dejaba la sustancia transparente a su paso. De igual modo, atisbo como su visor se consumió en gran medida, adquiriendo un tono grisáceo oscuro en los restos que quedaba del artefacto. El tipo se lo quito por impulso. Al hacerlo, y luego de que éste se volteara para mirarlo, Chat pudo contemplar su rostro enrojecido y abordado por las huellas de las llamas. Además, también se había chamuscado la parte superior del pecho.

⸺ Entonces el Akuma no se encuentra dentro del visor. ⸺ la voz del felino se apreció aburrida.

⸺Co-Cómo te atreviste...

La forma en como el sujeto articulaba las palabras era penosa, se esforzaba mucho en hablar. Pero en su caso, era predecible y normal. La infección y las lesiones por el motivo anteriormente mencionado, se adherían también a sus labios, mejillas y mentón. Lo cual hacía que, al mover la mandíbula, el dolor le atosigara de manera insoportable. Su cuello había sufrido daños, sin embargo, podía tolerarlo. Y las quemaduras en su torso los sentía superficiales. Así que el verdadero inconveniente, era su faz.

Con todo, el suceso paso prácticamente desapercibido para el de mirada impenetrable, quien no se lo pensó mucho antes de ir hacia su verdugo como una exaltación, y atrapar con la mano derecha su cuello. Hundió los dedos en la piel ya herida con intención, impidiendo de esa forma su hablar. No le iba a dar la gracia de decir nada, incluso si solo era para quejarse. Confiarse, por más que su adversario se viera vulnerable, era algo que se obligaba a no hacer. Presentía que es sujeto era como las cucarachas, podías provocar la muerte de muchas, pero siempre sobrevivían, no importaba si salían afectadas por una bomba nuclear. Ellas soportaban todo tipo de amenazas, igual que las ratas.

Aquel títere se asemejaba a esas criaturas, mirara por donde mirara. Ya que luego de ser impedido por las llamas que él mismo creo, por así decirlo, seguía con ese brillo en los ojos de no rendirse en realizar más estupideces. Y le hizo creer, por otro lado, que la razón por la que no le atacaba con fuego, solo se debía a que se le hacía imposible, al menos de momento. Imagino que tendría que esperar un tiempo en concreto para usar ese poder especial. Por eso, el gato negro aprovecharía la ocasión para terminar con su persona cuanto antes, y por supuesto, sin reprimir los castigos que ese maldito merecía. No consentiría el uso de aquellos mortales guantes.

Aun sujetándolo del cuello, e ignorando los dolores y protestas de su víctima, brinco al edificio contiguo, poyándose en su báculo con la mano libre. Una vez aterrizo, lo lanzo contra el cartel publicitario que se alzaba en dicha terraza. Su cuerpo, luego del golpe, cayó como peso muerto en el piso.

No dio tiempo al hombre de alzar la cabeza siquiera, que ya Chat Noir lo agarro de los brazos e hizo que su torso se moviera con brutalidad. El tipo quedo boca arriba, obligado por su perpetrador. El de orejas gatunas se subió encima del hechizado y sin contemplaciones le propino un puñetazo en la cara, consiguiendo que el adulto aullara de dolor. Mas eso no contuvo al héroe de la ciudad del amor, que sin ningún ápice de arrepentimiento siguió arremetiendo contra el bastardo, anfitrión de todo el dolor, frustración e ira en su alma. Él pagaría, de hecho, lo hacía en ese momento.

Con cada golpe el de esmeraldas felinas estaba cobrándose del fallecimiento de Marinette, aquella muchacha que estuvo mucho tiempo limitado de conocer, por la falta de interés en acercársele abierta y genuinamente. No obstante, cuando decidió darse la oportunidad de ser más cercano a ella, descubrió a una increíble persona refugiada en esa actitud de chica tímida e imponente a la vez. Halló a una verdadera princesa, su princesa. Por lo que nunca se arrepintió de haberse convertido en su amigo; tanto Chat como el modelo, valoraban su amistad, a pesar de que la joven de rasgos franco-orientales, haya mantenido mayor confianza con el enmascarado que el propio Adrien. Jamás entendió eso, y tampoco el hecho de que cambiara su forma de ser para relacionarse con las dos personalidades del rubio. Era algo que siempre le intrigo y desconcertó al mismo tiempo, pero que afín de cuentas, ya no podría saber tal enigma. Ya no. No, ahora que la de bellos ojos zafiros, se había ido y no volvería a él para revelarle la incógnita. Rememorar aquello lo avasalló de la tristeza y rabia por igual, ejerciendo más fuerza en sus puños.

El hombre en un intento desesperado y aguantando el maldito dolor, empujo al gato como pudo para alejarlo. El aludido cayó a un costado, pero casi enseguida se paró. Aquel acto hizo que el Akumatizado no tuviera tiempo suficiente de estabilizarse. Y tampoco prever lo que vino después.

Chat Noir enarboló su varilla, y sin piedad la lanzo contra el pecho herido del villano. El otro extremo del arma se implanto con fuerza en la quemadura. La presión aumentó en segundos, gracias al joven que esperaba alguna reacción mucho más martirizante. Pero el sujeto lo tolero demasiado bien, al morderse el labio inferior, evitando soltar quejidos. Uso más energía, hundiendo el frio metal en el traje de tonos claros; atravesó la prenda mágica y toco la piel. Y ese fue el momento en el que su contrario no pudo más, grito a todo pulmón.

Es cierto que ya lo había hecho antes, cuando su rostro fue atacado salvajemente. Pero las magulladuras en la parte que conectaba sus clavículas, no debían pasarla por alto. Tenía su propio grado de daño, que ni por lejos se debería de subestimar. Y él lo sabía. Ahora, ese niño que jugaba como el salvador de todos, tuvo la desfachatez de llevarlo al límite. Era evidente que acabaría sucediendo, tarde o temprano; en su caso termino pasando muy pronto.

⸺ ¡Dime por qué lo hiciste! ⸺Chat exigió saber con fastidió, mientras retiraba el báculo del cuerpo de ese ser despreciable, solo para que momentos después, volviera a clavarlo en el mismo sector⸺. ¡Por qué hiciste explotar el edificio, si los afectados ya habían escapado del interior! ¡¿Qué motivo tenías?!

El otro estaba más preocupado por el malestar agudo en su cuerpo, que ni siquiera escuchaba al de antifaz negro. Mejor dicho, lo ignoraba apropósito, a la par que dejaba escapar alaridos de su boca ensangrentada. No le daría el gusto de revelarle dicha información.

El gato repitió la misma acción con su vara, y al darse cuenta que no obtenía respuesta alguna, se enfureció más. Apretó la mandíbula. En menos de un segundo volvió a sentarse sobre ese condenado. Comenzó a impactar el objeto metálico a su faz, tantas veces como se le dio la gana. Su presa chillaba por la tortura recibida, no obstante, él no se inmuto. Paso minuto y medio hasta que decidió interrumpirse. Tomo del cuello al tipo, que sin duda presentaba el rostro desfigurado; lo estrujo, destilando veneno de su mirada felina.

El hombre soltó un jadeo por falta de aire. Ese aparente héroe, lo estaba ahorcando. No había vacilación o culpa por hacerlo, lo noto en el brillo de sus ojos. Estos profesaban todo, menos piedad. Otra vez le fue imposible no sentirse aterrado ante el rubio. Un estremecimiento recorrió su columna vertebral, seguido del pánico a morir.

⸺ ¡Ya me tienes harto! Si no vas a responder a mi pregunta, no tiene caso seguir perdiendo el tiempo⸺ el de orejas de gato alzo su mano derecha⸺ Te daré el golpe mortal.

Chat Noir apenas había articulado la primera silaba de su poder, cuando sintió que algo se enredaba en su muñeca. Y luego ejercía un leve tirón en está. El chico se volvió, topándose al instante con la figura de su Lady, a una prudente distancia de donde él se encontraba.

⸺Vaya gatito, sabía que eras destrucción, pero no tan literal⸺ la muchacha, sin dar tiempo a su compañero de replicar, jalo de éste mediante la cuerda de su yoyo⸺. De todos modos, ven conmigo.

Ella lo atrajo hasta que Chat quedo tendido a sus pies. El chico se levantó con un leve ardor en su pecho, luego de ser arrastrado contra su voluntad. Quedo de rodillas. Si él había adquirido una fuerza sobrehumana tan de repente, la de traje moteado, sin duda no se quedó atrás. Alzo la cabeza para mirarla.

⸺LadyBug...

El gato se levantó del suelo, frunciendo el ceño.

 ** _Aquí traigo la cuarta parte de esta historia. Mi ultima reserva. Dios, enserio no pensé que iba a demorar tanto para escribir el quinto capítulo, pero sucedió y me irrita. Para colmo ni siquiera lo he acabado. Porque si, yo cada vez que publicaba, siempre tenía el próximo listo, aguardando a que terminara el siguiente para recién subirlo._**

 ** _Creo que me entro el bloqueo de escritor. Pero no de ideas, sino del orden en que ira la narración. Esto me pasa por tener un montón de escenas desordenas en mi cabeza._**

 ** _Bueno, espero no demorarme tanto en publicar la quinta parte. Y gracias por comentar. Enserio, me animaron en gran medida para seguir con esto._**

 ** _Ahora si me despido, y por favor sean pacientes._**


	5. Capitulo 5 parte 1

**Furia enardecida**

 **Capítulo 5 / Primera parte.**

Al fin había aparecido la heroína de París. Y Chat tendría que estar contento por eso; también pudo haber coqueteado. Pero simplemente se vio negado a que ocurriesen tales situaciones. Él sabía por qué. La furia seguía latente en cada fibra de su anatomía. No mermo ni un poco en todo ese tiempo. Ver a la joven de antifaz tampoco le calmo, más bien solo alimento su frustración.

Ella interrumpió su intento de asesinato. Cosa que lo irrito más, si aquello era posible. No debió provocarlo, ¿Con qué derecho lo hacía? Perdió la oportunidad de encabezar esa misión en el momento en que llego tarde, por ende, ya no tendría control sobre él. Chat Noir se movería por su propia cuenta. Eso también significaba exigirle explicaciones por su insensatez.

Estuvo a punto de abrir la boca y separar los dientes, que rechinaban a causa de la presión en su mandíbula. Pero se contuvo cuando la noto con su mirada en otra parte, sin mencionar lo perturbada que se mostraba. El gato por un momento la observo confundido. Luego desvió su atención al punto de interés, encontrándose con el hombre que había demacrado a golpes en un ataque de ira. Y al muchacho no le pudo importar menos su estado. No sentía absolutamente nada de pena por aquel imbécil, solo un odio infinito.

La muchacha no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos veían. Momentos atrás, sintió una necesidad por cerciorarse de los actos, que su amigo pudo provocar en su ausencia; pero nunca se habría imaginado la magnitud del daño. De hecho, aún no podía comprenderlo. El tipo que yacía tendido a unos metros de ella, sin duda se encontraba horriblemente lastimado. No tanto en el cuerpo; pues, las consecuencias resultaron mucho más graves en su cara. Ésta última, la tenía desfigurada en todos los sentidos, sumándole el hecho de que permanecía bañada en sangre. Y, por si fuera poco, se notaban espacios de la piel con quemaduras. Percibió repulsión en el estómago, junto a un escalofrío.

Anteriormente, no fue capaz de visualizar con claridad desde su perspectiva. Pero ahora lo acontecía y en efecto, era muy impactante para ella. LadyBug quiso convencerse de que todo lo vivido no era real y que solamente se trataba de un espejismo. Porque de esa forma, podría sobrellevar el que su compañero cometiera algo como eso. Una acción, característico de un criminal. Se negaba a aceptarlo. No concebía acusar a Chat, así nada más; a pesar de tener a la prueba viviente cerca. Siquiera debía preguntarle sus razones para que llegara a ese extremo de violencia contra el Akumatizado.

Ladeo la cabeza, imponiéndose la labor de enfrentarlo directamente. Sin embargo, quedo con la vista baja, admirando cualquier panorama a su alcance y obviando al chico en cuestión. No podía hacerlo. No quería verlos a los ojos. Entonces algo en su interior se activó; una sensación repentina que se expandió por todo su sistema. Y le alarmaba de un peligro creciente, uno muy próximo a su persona. Era el instintito de supervivencia, dictándole que se alejara de ahí. De pronto la confusión y el miedo acudieron a su encuentro empeorándolo. Los nervios la abordaron, comenzando a temblar.

En verdad deseaba creer que su camarada felino no fuera el responsable, lo anhelaba desde lo más profundo de su ser. Pero la realidad era otra. Se percato de ello cuando dirigió, con el corazón azorado, sus zafiros a las manos del blondo. Éstas se miraban, impregnadas del color de la sangre. Lo había hecho con la intención de contrarrestar el mal presentimiento que oprimía su pecho. Encima cruzo los dedos, pero no funciono. Chat Noir resulto ser el auténtico agresor. Y ella intento minimizar su participación hasta el último momento. Pero que más podía hacer. No quería tachar a su compañero de ser un abusador.

"No seas tonta, momentos previos a que intervinieras, fuiste testigo de cómo estuvo ahorcando al hombre" "Sabes que él es el culpable. Trato de usar su poder para acabar con esa vida"

Una voz hizo eco en su mente, y las palabras que soltaba resonaron, martillándole la conciencia. Cerro los parpados con fuerza mientras sacudía el rostro de un lado a otro. Pero las frases orales no se iban, todavía las escuchaba. Era una tortura de la que se volvía presa. Apretó los puños. ¿Qué podía hacer para rehuir de ellas?

No supo por cuanto tiempo estuvo en ese estado conflictivo, tan solo rompió el circulo vicioso al sentir un mareo. Esto inevitablemente provoco que perdiera el balance sobre sus pies y se precipitara hacia delante. Pronto se vio retenida por unas manos que se amoldaron a sus hombros. Ella no se movió, aunque estaba asustada, pues, sabía que se traba de Chat; él la había sujetado antes de desvanecerse. Ahora, sencillamente su frente reposaba en su pecho, muy cerca del cascabel dorado que adornaba el traje negro. LadyBug abrió los ojos luego de que su malestar se esfumara. Aquello le recordó su misión y la razón del porque necesitaba apurarse en invocar su amuleto. Lo acontecido con el gato le había hecho olvidar.

⸺Oye, ¿qué tienes? ⸺ pregunto inesperadamente el enmascarado.

El timbre que uso fue sumamente suave, con un atisbo de preocupación. De alguna manera eso sorprendió a su compañera. La primera vez que cruzaron miradas, después de que está llegara a la terraza, pudo apreciar una expresión desquiciada en su semblante. Como si se tratase de una persona totalmente diferente. En ese momento, la franco-asiática lo obvio, pensando que era producto de la conmoción tras haberle fastidiado los planes para usar su cataclismo. Sin embargo, comenzaba a inclinarse por la idea de un suceso mucho más profundo que eso. Esa suposición tendría más sentido, en relación con su comportamiento salvaje. Aunque ella no haya visto del todo ese lado.

La heroína alzo la cabeza, siendo interceptada por unos ojos felinos que escrutaron su faz en cuanto tuvieron posibilidad. Había angustia en ellos, pudo notarlo. El joven acerco su rostro, casi rosando su nariz con la propia; al tiempo que ponía un poco de distancia entre sus cuerpos para observarla mejor. Ella se tensó, captando la respiración de su opuesto, después de que éste separara los labios.

⸺Te ves muy pálida⸺ menciono él.

⸺Tú... Tú le provocaste aquellas heridas ¿verdad? ⸺interrumpió la aludida con una voz apenas audible¾. La víctima se encuentra en ese estado por ti. Por qué...

⸺ ¿Victima? ¿Qué victima? ⸺el adolescente la aparto, rompiendo así, cualquier contacto que hayan tenido antes.

La ojizarca lo vio retroceder bruscamente. Cuando él la soltó no fue agresivo, pero la acción inesperada y rápida provoco en la adolescente un terrible sobresalto. Su cuerpo respingo hacia atrás por reflejo. Y así, los dos se contemplaron alejados en solo segundos. Entonces, cuando su línea de visión se enfocó una vez más, en los rasgos faciales del de obras doradas, sintió que el corazón casi se le sale por la garganta. Por un instante se quedó petrificada. La cara del héroe se tornó aterradora; más en concreto, esos iris felinos, que adoptaron un tono oscuro e impasible. Agregando la frialdad que despedían.

Ya no había rastro de preocupación en su mirada. La chica supuso que el temperamento del rubio era inestable en esos momentos. Sin embargo, no esperaba que su desequilibrio emocional fuera tan marcado. El temor, que la abordaba en cada rincón de su cuerpo, aumento en gran medida.

Con todo, se obligó a mantener la compostura y no retroceder. Le era impensable revelar su alteración, ahora que la situación adquiría un entorno visiblemente delicado. Demostrar fortaleza, era una buena mascara para protegerse. Reprimió el impulso de volver a tiritar e hizo todo lo posible para que el miedo interno, no se le reflejara en los ojos. Sostuvo con firmeza, y por unos segundos, una lucha de miradas antes de preferir romper el pesado silencio entre los dos. Tenía que hacer algo porque sentía que ignoraba los efectos ocasionados en el gato, sería peor. La euroasiática no quería incrementar su enojo, así que cuidadosamente pensó en las palabras que saldrían de sus cuerdas vocales.

⸺ Chat yo...

Empezó la heroína, pero fue interrumpida casi al instante.

⸺ ¡El que este así, no lo convierte en ninguna víctima! ⸺mientras gritaba, extendió el brazo en dirección al sujeto, sin llegar a voltear para apreciarlo ¾. Siempre será...

El adolescente no termino la frase porque sintió que algo metálico se estrellaba fuertemente en la parte posterior de su cabeza. Por un breve lapso de segundos se vio mareado a consecuencia del impacto. Pero en instantes se recompuso. Su cabeza que se había inclinado hacia abajo, termino enderezada de nuevo, y sin cavilación la ladeo. Sus ojos enfurecidos buscaron al responsable, tan rápido como el aleteo de un ave.

El adulto se sintió aliviado y a salvo, gracias a la presencia de la heroína. Ella había detenido al gato fácilmente. Y de alguna manera le dio una posibilidad para poder escapar cuando lo distancio de su persona. Debía aprovecharla. Trato de enderezar su torso con apremio, pero el dolor lo freno. Las quemaduras le ardían en exceso, a pesar de lo cuidadoso que fue, al no mover ningún musculo facial. El área de su pecho tampoco era ajena a ello.

Y los golpes que el niño le asesto tras mostrarse vulnerable, solo duplicaron su aflicción; eso lo llevo a frustrarse más. Pero no le quedaba más opción, que aceptarlo y huir. Era lo mejor por ahora si quería alargar su vida. Porque sabía que ese chico no vacilaría en intentar matarlo de nuevo. Por un momento levanto la cabeza para ver al par de enmascarados, simplemente con el afán de cerciorarse de que su atención no estuviera en él. Cuando lo comprobó, decidió que ya era momento de alejarse de ahí.

Se giro de costado y con mucha sutileza. Así no sería descubierto. Todo lo realizo lentamente, para soportar el dolor sin quejarse. Logro por fin, luego de tortuosos segundos, quedar arrodillado con las palmas reposando en el suelo. Fue entonces que no pudo evitar fijarse en los restos de sangre esparcidas en el concreto, y que goteaban de su cara. Se sintió horrorizado, pero también molesto.

Desvió la mirada en un claro intento por eludir su estado innegablemente mediocre. Era patético que le suceda eso, de hecho, se percibía así.

La verdad era cruda e inverosímil, nada había cambiado; lo ocurrido lo dejo mal parado, igual que antes de ser akumatizado. Sellar el pacto no sirvió porque en vez de hacerle un bien, termino perjudicándolo seriamente. Entonces recordó lo egoístas y ambiciosas que son las personas. Te llenan de esperanza y calidez humana, solo para después abandonarte cuando ya no les sirves; alzan tu autoestima en alto y luego la dejan caer sin misericordia. Él lo sabía perfectamente. Aun así, volvió a caer en la trampa de otra persona, en la de ese villano que controlaba la mente de sus víctimas. Era obvio que ese ser, oculto entre las sombras, tenía sus propios intereses. Por tal motivo, su ayuda no fue genuina.

De pronto sus ojos oscuros distinguieron un objeto extravagante _este se posicionaba a su izquierda_, y parecía que a su dueño se le olvidó recogerlo. Grave error.

El hombre no dejaba de mirar el artilugio completamente perplejo. No podía creer que esa cosa se encontrara a un paso de él. Y más aún, el que lo haya reconocido como la vara del héroe de antifaz negro. La rabia volvió a instalarse en su cuerpo, pero el pánico que le profesaba al adolescente fue mayor. Así que decidió ignorar su arma para irse sin inconvenientes. Viro el rostro hacia la puerta de la terraza que conectaba con los pisos inferiores. Dio un suspiro de alivio cuando noto lo exiguo que era la distancia que lo separaba de la entrada. Hizo el ademan de levantarse; sin embargo, detuvo todo moviente en el momento en que la marca de la mariposa contorneo su faz. Apretó los labios con fuerza, anticipando lo que podría suceder a continuación.

"¿Qué intentas hacer?"

⸺ Trató de... salvar mi vida. ⸺ el Akumatizado susurro, lo más bajo que pudo.

"¡No pienses en huir!" "¡Aún debes obtener los Miraculous!

La voz de Le Papillon se escuchó con fuerza en su cabeza, ocasionando en sus neuronas un eco fastidioso. Se llevo ambas manos al sienés mientras juntaba sus parpados. Un intenso zumbido se hizo presente, añadiendo el dolor punzante tras tocar su piel dañada. Pudo percibir como las yemas de sus dedos se manchaban de sangre. No obstante, prefirió eludir tal hecho. Su punto de concentración se focalizo en las palabras del supervillano.

⸺ Me matara. ⸺ murmuro con el miedo en su tono.

"¡No digas tonterías!"

⸺ Pero...

"¡Basta, deja de objetar! "Ellos se muestran distraídos; y tú tienes que cumplirme" "¡Consigue las joyas o te quito tus poderes!

El aludido iba a protestar, pero antes siquiera de abrir la boca, sintió que perdía control de sus articulaciones superiores. Su torso y brazos reaccionaron por sí solos, dirigiendo sus actos hacia otro lado. Al ladear la cabeza fue capaz de atestiguar como una de sus manos intentaba alcanzar el bastón plateado, que seguía tirado en el suelo. Alarmado, quiso apartarse para no tocar el arma. Sin embargo, nada en su anatomía le respondía. Lucho, durante unos segundos, contra el peso que sentía cada vez que oponía resistencia, pero no tuvo éxito en su cometido. La fuerza invisible era superior a él. Al final sus dedos se cerraron en el objeto.

"Atácalos"

⸺No... No...

La desesperación en su voz sonó real. Estaba aterrado por lo que podría suceder después de usar ese báculo. Había imaginado varios escenarios, y en todos ellos, él terminaba muy mal. Aun así, el suceso verdadero, capaz se tornaba mucho peor que en su mente. Trago saliva. Se maldijo por verse impotente. El sujeto, con quién mantenía una comunicación telepática, lo dominaba como si fuese un títere. Lo controlaba a su antojo, y no podía evitarse.

Sin poder hacer nada, el hechizado contemplo en cámara lenta como su brazo realizaba un movimiento rápido, para seguidamente dejar ir el artículo de tonalidad plateada al encuentro del área de mira; en dónde su blanco acabo siendo, irónicamente, aquel gato de carácter explosivo. El báculo rápidamente impacto en la nuca de este último. Con esto, la mirada endemoniada del muchacho se posó en su persona. Y el aludido visualizó su vida entera en segundos. Imágenes que se proyectaban en su cabeza, retratando momentos icónicos. Entonces comprendido que su muerte estaba predestinada, por ende, no tendría salvación.

Chat Noir, halló a ese sujeto de cuclillas y mirando en su dirección. Eso le basto para deducir lo obvió. La ira se incrementó de sobremanera, acaparando cada una de sus células internas. Si fuera un gato de verdad, en esos momentos estaría terriblemente erizado.

Camino hacia el hombre con apremio y los ojos centellando de una manera espeluznante. Ya estando a unos centímetros, lo agarró del cuello sin ninguna dificultad; pues, el otro permaneció inmóvil todo ese tiempo. Enterró las garras en su garganta y lo alzo de sopetón, ocasionando que las plantas de sus pies se distanciaran del concreto. Noto la sangre escurrirse de los orificios provocados en la piel de su enemigo; esa vista solo aumento el placer de su venganza, la euforia que sentía por herir en todas las formas a ese sujeto.

⸺ ¡Maldito bastardo! ⸺ Chat uso su mano libre para golpearlo en el vientre⸺ ¡Has firmado tu sentencia para ir directo al infierno!

El tipo gimió por la falta de aire. Pero el de traje oscuro, no se inmuto; en su lugar continúo acertándole varios derechazos. Y a su vez, empezó a moverse hacia uno de los soportes del cartel publicitario, que yacía muy próximo a ellos. Sin medirse, Chat lo estampo contra el barrote de fierro, esto luego de llegar junto a la estructura base del panel. Su oponente volvió a jadear, pero en esta ocasión fue muy escandaloso; algo natural por el dolor que sufrió del impacto entre su espalda y el pilar.

Aún con todo ese panorama, el blondo siguió atacándolo, en el abdomen y ahora también en las facciones ensangrentadas de su víctima. Entonces el gato oyó la voz alarmada de su compañera, ésta lo llamaba y pedía que se detuviera. No obstante, él la ignoro poniendo su atención en el Akumatizado. Cuando decidió que ese granuja ya tuvo suficiente de sus puños, lo dejo caer como si nada, desenterrando la mano de su cuello. El hombre se desplomo de costado, adolorido y respirando con dificultad.

⸺ Eres una alimaña⸺ susurro entre dientes mirando al condenado⸺ Me privaste de verla otra vez..., la alejaste de mi lado y eso nunca te lo perdonare... Devuélvemela..., devuélvemela... ¡Tráela a mí de nuevo!

Grito lo último con los puños fuertemente apretados, y casi enseguida inicio una cadena de patadas hacia el hechizado. Sus blancos fueron las costillas, el pecho y los brazos, aunque a veces tocaba su faz y estómago.

El aludido no tenía las energías necesarias para hablar; y por tal, solo se limitó a aguantar, lo más que podía, esa tortura infernal. Pero después de algunos segundos, sus intenciones fallaron; los quejidos surgieron dentro del tiempo en que duro los frenéticos puntapiés. Sintió que moriría en cualquier momento, si no era por dolor, seria por desangramiento, cualquiera de las dos opciones pintaba terriblemente mal para su integridad vital. Por eso deseaba perder la conciencia y ya no saber nada de la situación en la que estaba atrapado, más las cosas no sucedían por simplemente anhelar algo. Otras veces el destino juega sucio. Y él se terminó enterando de ello al ser lanzado por el tacto de una intensa patada en su costilla derecha.

Quedo tendido en posición fetal, algo lejos de la silueta negra que se dibujaba en frente de su nublada visión. Le asombraba la fuerza antinatural del niño. Tampoco supo por cuanto tiempo resistió todo el tormento que vivió en manos del héroe parisino. Pero nada de eso tenía relevancia ahora, solo quería cerrar los ojos y dejar de sentir. Sus parpados poco a poco fueron cediendo, mientras observaba a Chat Noir avanzar para cortar el camino que los separaba. De repente y como si fuera una descarga eléctrica sintió el palpitar en sus manos. Con dificultad dirigió la mirada a sus guantes, estos eran decorados por una pequeña esfera de color rojo que, parpadeaba tenuemente en el centro. El akumatizado se quedó estático, sin mover un musculo. Parpadeo incrédulo, intentando comprender lo que ocurría. Y cuando ato cabos por fin se despejo de toda la somnolencia impresa en sus ojos. Sonrió levemente. Tal vez sí había forma de escapar.

El adolescente avanzo hacia el hombre, con la intención de seguir castigándolo. No habría arrepentimiento, de eso estaba seguro. Solo desahogo y justicia. En poco tiempo le pondría fin a la causa de todo el caos.

Pero entonces, a medio trayecto sintió que lo sujetaban del brazo con firmeza. El gato se detuvo ante ese inesperado suceso. La colera surgió en él, tan rápido como se mostró girando el rostro; clavo sus ojos en el intruso que oso distraerlo de su objetivo. Y se encontró con el semblante angustiado de la heroína moteada.

⸺ Chat, para con esto. ⸺ la chica trato de aparentar seriedad, contrario a lo que internamente demostraba.

⸺ ¡No! ⸺ renegó el afrontado⸺ ¡Se merece eso y mucho más!

⸺ Estas siendo irracional...¾ la de ojos azules ejerció más presión en el brazo de su camarada, luego de que éste insistiera en librarse de ella⸺ Chat, el akuma lo está controlando por órdenes de Le Papillon. Esa persona no es totalmente consciente...

⸺ ¡Basta! ¡No busques excusas para defenderlo! ⸺ el estudiante uso todo su auto control para no estallar en ese instante.

⸺ Pero es la verdad... El culpable en realidad es Le Papillon.

⸺ ¿Segura? ⸺ Chat fingió una voz más calmada, al tiempo que giraba su cuerpo completamente, para interceptar mejor y directamente, los zafiros de la azabache.

⸺ ¿Qué? ⸺ la moteada sintió una gran confusión por sus palabras, del mismo grado de intimidación, que le origino su voz; si bien él no había gritado como antes, su timbre vislumbraba furia contenida.

⸺ Hasta ahora ningún akumatizado había amedrentado de tal modo a los civiles⸺ señalo el de traje oscuro. ⸺ Pero ese animal los ataca por gusto.

⸺ ¿En dónde se esconde el akuma? ⸺ ella cambio de tema, muy a su pesar.

Conocía la situación y sabia que el muchacho tenía razón en su argumento. Aquel hombre había perdido el juicio. Lo dedujo al instante, cuando ella y Adrien fueron testigos del atentado al primer edificio. Pero comprendía también, que, si no hubiera sucumbido bajo el control de Papillon, los daños en la ciudad no existirían. Obviamente, creyendo que ese tipo era alguien sano y no un loco con antecedentes.

Aunque eso no le hacía entender la actitud extraña de Chat. Y la única explicación factible era que, hayan estado en el mismo establecimiento. Eso significaba que pudieron haberse cruzado en su forma civil. Más importante aún, quizás a él le ocurrió algo horrible, y por eso el origen de su descontrol.

⸺ No puede ser ¡¿Enserio?!⸺ Chat Noir se exaspero con la paciencia al límite⸺ Por favor, LadyBug, esto...

Paro en seco el movimiento de su boca, cuando sus orejas felinas se agitaron hacia atrás, captando un peligro prematuro a sus espaldas. El héroe por instinto bajo la mirada hacia una de las manos de su compañera, y descubrió el báculo entre sus dedos. No tuvo tiempo para pensar, solo actuar. En un movimiento le arrebato el arma y sin más se dio vuelta. Su retina aprecio una bola de fuego yendo a su dirección, pero por suerte logro bloquear el ataque, girando su bastón y repelando las llamas.

⸺ ¡Infeliz! ⸺rugió el de ojos verdes, lleno de ira.

Después de que el fuego se extinguiera en el ambiente, Chat busco visualizar al hombre, perpetrador de lo acontecido recientemente. Pero no dio con su presencia, era como si desapareciera por arte de magia, del punto dónde se suponía, tendría que estar. Negándose a entender la situación, el blondo paseo la mirada por todo el cuadrilátero, aún con la esperanza de verlo. Al no obtener lo que quería, su fastidio aumento, de hecho, ni siquiera estaba furioso, esa palabra se quedaba corta para lo que estaba naciendo de sus entrañas. No podía asegurarlo, pero sin duda había alcanzado otro nivel, nivel que le concierne a sus sentimientos negativos. El chico corrió a pesar de todo, escaneando con su mirada felina, cada espacio de la terraza. Parecía un niño perdido, desesperado por encontrar a su madre.

LadyBug, por un breve instante sintió como el oxígeno no les llegaba a sus neuronas. Y cómo consecuencia, su cuerpo no tuvo más opción que quedarse inmóvil. El pánico había sido demasiado para ella. La bola de fuego, innegablemente dejo estragos en su persona, no solo física sino también emocional; con lo que acababa de atestiguar sirvió para comprobarlo. Ver las llamas de nuevo, la desarmo, mejor dicho, verlas acercarse para insistir en lastimarla sin pudor alguno. Si no fuera por la intervención de Chat Noir, quizás ella no habría podido sobrevivir. No, eso era seguro; la duda no existía en esa conjetura, solo circulaba la certeza. La muerte estuvo a punto de alcanzarla, era la horrible realidad, aunque no quisiera aceptarlo.

La de cabello oscuro desvió la vista, rompiendo ese trance en el que estuvo cautiva, al escuchar el grito desgarrador de su amigo felino. Aquello la había despertado lo suficiente para prestar atención a su alrededor. Y también en sí misma, pues, se percató de la retención de aire que había en sus pulmones. Exhalo e inhaló hasta regular su respiración. El corazón, por otro lado, le latía frenéticamente; de una manera que aseguraba la contracción de una arritmia, si es que no se serenaba pronto. Sin embargo, decidió omitir aquel aspecto y se obligó a observar la situación actual.

Lo primero que noto fue la ausencia del akumatizado en el lugar. Rápidamente el desconcierto se dibujó en sus funciones, pero a la par surgió el alivio de no tenerlo cerca. Las llamas le aterraban, lo que era un inconveniente dentro de la misión. Necesitaba a su colega de batalla, porque estaba convencida de que actuar sola, no le serviría en absoluto. Y más ahora que padecía de aquella fobia.

La adolescente se encamino hacia el gato, con apremio. Claro que, guiada por las maldiciones que éste despotricaba a la nada. Cuando al fin consiguió visualizarlo en el ala oeste del techo, muy cerca al muro de contención, ceso su andar. Lentamente se aproximó, y después de situarse a unos pasos de tras del chico, el silencio reino. Chat, que se mantenía arrodillado, de repente calló sus insultos para encorvarse exageradamente; sin demora, su frente toco el concreto.

Pero LadyBug vio más que eso luego de reducir el espacio entre ambos. Capto temblores en el cuerpo del rubio, escena que la angustió. Se puso de cuclillas y alargo el brazo para acariciar la espalda de su contrario. De alguna manera, verlo así le oprimió el corazón. Como si sintiera dolor por ver a un familiar en peligro o a punto de fallecer. Por supuesto que ella jamás había experimentado algo similar, no obstante, intuía que dicha sensación se le acercaba mucho.

Todavía no imaginaba el origen de su actitud impulsiva, pero en ese momento no le importo, deseaba ayudarlo a pesar de las consecuencias. Incluso, si debía enfrentar su propio miedo hacia el héroe. Entonces el roce de sus dedos con la columna vertebral de Chat Noir, hicieron contacto. La joven se quedó quieta unos segundos, esperando algún tipo de reacción por parte del enmascarado; sin embargo, no hubo nada. Apenas se escuchaba los sollozos que éste, a duras penas, trataba de silenciar. Y las convulsiones seguían. A raíz de que nada inusual paso, creyó sentirse segura y obtuvo el valor para posar totalmente su mano.

⸺ Chat... ¿Te... Encuentras bien? ¿Qué ocurre?

De pronto percibió como la anatomía del gato se volvía particularmente rígida y sus sacudidas terminaban. Consecuentemente, esos ojos felinos se enfocaron con brusquedad sobre ella. Todo fue tan rápido que LadyBug solo pudo pestañar repetidas veces por la impresión. Pero después de lidiar abiertamente con su mirada, sintió escalofríos. El brillo gélido, que exhibía el de hebras doradas, en la córnea y su afilada pupila, la helaron hasta los huesos. Era algo parecido a ser atravesada por estalactitas de gran grosor, aunque mucho peor; ya que ni siquiera había dolor, en lugar de eso estaba el frio, uno que mata, arrancando hasta el último aliento de vida.

Durante varios segundos, ella no se enteró de que estuvo paralizada, abducida por la energía enigmática que rodeaba a su compañero. Y lo supo verdaderamente, cuando él el agarro de los antebrazos y la empujo, sin nada de gentileza, contra el suelo. La azabache hizo mucho esfuerzo para despejarse del letargo antes de que su cabeza se estrellara precipitadamente. Por suerte logro evitar que rebotara, tras inclinar la parte superior de su cuello hacia delante. No se esperaba que sucediera algo así, menos entre ambos. Pues se suponía que debían ayudarse, no pelear. Aún confundida, volvió a posar la mirada en el rostro crispado del de traje negro. Le dio la impresión de que Chat Noir le lanzaba cuchillos mortíferos, simplemente al observarla desde su posición. La heroína trato de encogerse sobre sí misma, asustada; sin embargo, descubrió a sus extremidades inmovilizadas. El gato la tenía sujeta fuertemente de sus muñecas y también había puesto las rodillas encima de sus piernas para retenerlas de cualquier movimiento temerario.

⸺ ¿Por qué...? ¿Por qué interferiste? ⸺ el blondo arrastro la palabra como conteniéndose para no soltar ninguna barbarie.

Ella pudo apreciar un timbre de voz tan inhumano, brotar de los labios del adolescente, que le pareció algo irreal. Ni siquiera se vio concentrada para entender sus preguntas, así que cuando el rubio aumento la presión en sus muñecas con el propósito de que le hiciera caso, apenas fue capaz de entreabrir la boca. Intento recordar lo que le dijo, pero su mente estaba en blanco. La desesperación la abordo, sabia que el héroe estaba a punto de cruzar la línea de la demencia, y sin duda no quería ser responsable de agilizar tal suceso. Tendría que pronunciarse en ese momento, si quería eludir el problema.

⸺ Tra... Trataste de... matarlo. ⸺ emitió por fin con el pulso desbocado.

No tenía la menor idea de cómo podría actuar el muchacho, después de procesar la frase que ella escupió sin ser consciente. Su mandíbula había obrado por criterio propio, sonaba absurdo, pero era la verdad. Aun así, no se arrepentía de haberlo dicho.

⸺ Sí. ⸺ afirmo el de orejas de gato sin vacilación¾. Quise y quiero matarlo.

⸺ Pero... Qué estás diciendo. ⸺ el cinismo con el que formuló ese dialogo la dejo anonadada.

⸺ Lo que oíste⸺ espeto altanero¾. Y tú lo arruinaste cuando me distrajiste.

⸺ Chat...

¾ ¡No debías entrometerte! ¡No tienes derecho a hacerlo siquiera!¾ se quejó histérico, a la par que apretaba con mayor rudeza, el agarre efectuado a la joven.

Ella pensó que, si no fuera por Tikki y su habilidad milagrosa, ya estaría retorciéndose por sus propias heridas. Y el amarre de su amigo para con sus manos la estaría lastimando sin retraso. Pero en esos momentos, lo único que sentía era una gran presión en el área, no llegando a convertirse en dolor. Supuso que el gato quería castigarla de un modo violento, evitando golpearla abiertamente; el mejor método era marcando su piel con los dedos. La chica creía que lo estaba consiguiendo, a pesar de la magia en su traje de lunares.

Y por si eso no bastara, la acusaba de entorpecer su deseada matanza. De verdad no podía creer las cosas que salían de su boca. ¿Enserio hizo algo malo? ¿Obstaculizar su acto vandálico fue erróneo? ¡No!, no podía serlo; su amigo era el que estaba mal.

Debía hacer que entre en razón cuanto antes.

⸺ ¡Si, tal vez ese tipo es un lunático, pero tú no estás mejor que él!⸺ la de mirada azul cielo arremetió en un lapso de valentía.

⸺ ¡No me compares con esa escoria! ⸺ de pronto los ojos del blondo flamearon indómitos¾. ¡Porque yo no sería tan estúpido como para dejar que el maldito de Le Papillon irrumpa en mis pensamientos!

La fémina se vio envuelta en una rabia inhóspita, que pronto fue exhibida en su faz. De repente se encontró harta de todo y de todos, en especial de él. Quería romperle el rostro. Quería que la dejara libre. Por otra parte, el temor que le estuvo profesando, se esfumo como si nunca hubiera existido. Ahora solo le producía enojo.

Indirectamente había declarado que todas las personas akumatizadas eran unos ineptos al dejarse llevar por sus emociones. Ese término horrible también recaía en la adolescente de una manera intima, ya que muchas de las víctimas compartían su amistad en la vida cotidiana. Alya, Nino, Manon, sus otros compañeros de clase y contando. Le consta que ninguno se mostraba del modo, como ese tonto de antifaz los calificaba, sino todo lo contrario. Él tuvo la desfachatez de tocar un lado sensible, pues pagaría por eso. No quedaría impugne después de insultar.

⸺ Suéltame⸺ gruño irritada, pero Chat no se movió ni un centímetro; de hecho, la miro con suficiencia¾. ¡Suéltame, maldición!

⸺ ¡Oblígame! ⸺reto fastidiado.

La de raíces asiáticas internamente ardía en cólera. Ese desgraciado la estaba empujando a su límite. Sus músculos se tensaron por toda esa sofocante situación. Sin embargo, no perdió la ilación de su condición. Sabía que él tenía ventaja sobre ella, pero a esas alturas le importaba un comino. Decidió responder con su cuerpo, ya no se vería sumisa por más tiempo.

⸺ ¡Quítate de encima! ⸺ vocifero mientras usaba una fuerza desconocida que le permitió flexionar sus piernas y empujarlo.

La barricada que construyó, presionando sus rotulas contra los muslos de la parisina, se desmoronó en cuanto rozó su abdomen con la planta de los pies. Fue mandado hacia atrás, y no tuvo otra opción que retirar las manos de sus muñecas. Casi enseguida, contempló a su compañera levantarse de un salto. Chat la imitó echando chispas y deseando reprenderla con mayor rectitud. No entendía por qué, pero a pesar de los inconvenientes que le provoco momentos atrás, era incapaz de atacarla.

Quizás se debía a sus sentimientos por la joven azabache. Aun así, dicha conclusión se le antojaba bizarra. Un sin sentido en los últimos minutos. Pues en ese instante lo único que crecía en su interior, era el enfado hacia su amiga y no el afecto. Incluso detesto que apareciera, primero porque lo detuvo en su primer ademán de exterminar al hechizado, y segundo, por llegar luego de que el desastre se haya propagado. ¿Que estuvo haciendo? ¿Por qué no acudió de inmediato al primer edificio?

"Probablemente perdía el tiempo en asuntos banales"

Su subconsciente hablo por él. Chat apretó los dientes con fuerza, intentando negar esa posibilidad. Pero en realidad la idea no se le hacía tan descabellada, y no entendía por qué. Mientras más lo pensaba, más se convencía de ello.

En su dedo anular se desprendió una energía electrizante, cercando en sí la extensión visible del Miraculous. Suceso que pasó desapercibido para el de hebras doradas y LadyBug.

No obstante, eso no tuvo importancia cuando la chica le encestó un sonoro puñetazo en la mandíbula. Lo que dejo a su compañero con un semblante descolocado y a dolorido por igual. En un reflejo llevó la mano a un lado de la barbilla. Y sus dedos sintieron una línea húmeda escurriese. Anticipando lo que era, miro a su contraria, perplejo.

⸺ Pero... ¿Qué ocurre contigo?

⸺ Un imbécil como tú, se merece esa clase de escarmiento. ⸺ respondió la aludida con el ceño fruncido.

⸺ ¡Te volviste loca! ⸺ se enfurruño el joven.

Trato de acercarse a la heroína, pero ésta se le adelanto.

⸺ ¿Loca? ¡No digas sandeces! ¡Entre nosotros el único demente eres tú!

⸺ ¿Qué dices? ⸺ Chat Noir arrastro las palabras, al mismo tiempo que apretaba los puños.

⸺ Digo lo que veo⸺ hundió el índice en el pecho del rubio de manera acusadora⸺. Trataste de matar a una persona, a golpes y con tu cataclismo. ¿Eso te parece cuerdo?

⸺ ¡Claro que sí! ¡Ese sujeto debe dejar de existir! ⸺ chillo desesperado.

⸺ En serio no te escuchas cuando hablas.

⸺ Yo...¾ él intento rebatir, pero fue interrumpido.

⸺ Debo suponer que tampoco te escuchaste cuando denigraste a los que fueron akumatizados.

⸺ Lo que insinúe sobre ellos es cierto⸺ comento el gato con seriedad. ⸺ Esa gente es débil y no me cabe la menor duda de que en algún momento volverán a caer bajo el control de Papillon.

La muchacha se enojó nuevamente. Y por impulso alzo la mano en un intento de abofetear el rostro de su colega, más se mostró impedida luego de que éste la agarrara del antebrazo y bloqueara su ataqué. Ella quiso repetir la acción con su otra mano, pero acabo en el mismo resultado. Sus brazos se encontraron inservibles por culpa de Chat.

⸺ Veo que no compartes mi opinión sus ojos se tornaron fríos¾. Pero sabes que, ¡no me importa...!

El chico ahogo sus palabras en cuanto percibió que el aire se le escapaba de los pulmones. Su torso se dobló como reacción al dolor; y, aun así, se mordió la lengua para no exponer su aflicción a través de los labios. Lo único que salió de su garganta fue algo parecido a un gruñido. Seguidamente, levantó la vista hacia la persona responsable de su estado. Sus pupilas de gato centelleaban de forma peligrosa al contemplarla.

⸺ ¡Idiota! ⸺ La de cabello oscuro mantenía la rodilla izquierda contra el vientre de Chat, aspecto que contribuyó a que la soltara rápidamente⸺ ¿Te crees inmune a ser akumatizado?, por favor, no me hagas reír.

La respiración del muchacho era pesada, pero a pesar de eso, logro alejarse de la fuente de su malestar. Retrocedió sobre sus pasos, y a una cierta distancia, se dejó caer de rodillas. Llevo un brazo a su estómago. No comprendía que le estaba sucediendo, la fuerza que recibió debería ser equiparable a su resistencia, no obstante, esta última lo perjudico.

Decidió ignorar esa desventaja. Y se concentró en recomponerse. Para cuando se puso de pie el oxígeno ya había llenado sus vías respiratorias. Sin embargo, aún sentía una especie de contracción en la boca de su estómago, un resentimiento que se sufría al padecer una descarga eléctrica.

Hizo una mueca de desagrado y luego desvió sus ojos inyectados de odio hacia la chica frente a él. Tuvo el incentivo de regresarle sus ataques, pero una voluntad ajena lo frenaba. Sus articulaciones, como respuesta, empezaron a temblar de lo rígido que estaban.

⸺ Así que es por eso⸺ rio sin ganas¾. Te recuerdo que, si no fuera por nosotros, ellos no se habrían librado del hechizo. Debería ser suficiente para ti.

LadyBug pareció vacilar, y no por el comentario del blondo. Más bien, la risa que llego a emitir, fue su centro de interés. A primera vista se vería como algo irrelevante, una acción común, si se está cansado o aburrido. Pero ella pudo detectar la peculiaridad al momento. Había melancolía y culpa, la impotencia personificada en esos sentimientos mezclados. No burla ni cinismo como pudo haber anticipado antes. El desconcierto se plasmó en la cara de la fémina.

"Lo sabía, algo grave le sucedió"

Sonrió sin poder contenerse, nada de lo que estaba diciendo era cierto. Se encontraba dolido y por eso su comportamiento insoportable.

⸺ Chat, escucha...¾ seguramente se enojaría más de lo que ya estaba, pero debía tomar el riesgo⸺, ¿El akumatizado te ataco mientras eras un civil?

⸺ ¿Por qué tardaste tanto en llegar?¾ pregunto entonces el otro sin inmutarse⸺. Nuestra integridad no importa ¿verdad?, solo el de los parisinos. Siempre me lo repetías hasta el cansancio. Ahora me cuestiono, ¿Por qué demoraste, si era tan prescindible para ti la vida de ellos?

⸺ Bueno yo...⸺ no esperaba que él le dijera todo eso, la sorprendió; y esa rara tranquilidad con la que pronuncio cada palabra le hizo estremecer. Los nervios surgieron⸺. Tuve que encargarme primero de un asunto del que no podía ser indiferente, pero incluso durante ese transcurso, no dejaba de pensar en los ciudadanos. Estaba preocupada por su bienestar.

⸺ Sí, eso es lo que dices tú⸺ los labios del héroe se torcieron en una sonrisa déspota¾. Y, sin embargo, es una despreciable mentira.

⸺ ¿Espera qué?¾ la de ojos azul cielo lo admiro atónita¾. ¡No te miento, Chat! ¡Soy sincera contigo!

⸺ Una verdad que solo es conocida por ti⸺ su voz no se alteró cuando se aproximó a la euroasiática y entorno los dedos alrededor de su mentón¾. Lo siento, mi Lady, pero no confió en una respuesta que pudo ser fácilmente alterada.

⸺ Lo recalcaste hace poco, yo valoro por encima de todo mi labor de heroína. Nunca dejaría a las personas, sino tuviera más alternativa⸺ hizo una pausa y añadió con determinación¾. ¡Mi tardanza no fue premeditada, no fue apropósito!

⸺ ¡Mentira!¾ grito fiero el de traje negro, a la par que retiraba la mano con violencia.

Ella dio un pequeño salto, sobresaltada. De nuevo se sintió insegura ante él. Además, el leve ardor en la barbilla, le proporcionó una mala sensación en su pecho.

La faz del adolescente se endureció como el granito. Y sus iris ambarinos taladraron a su interlocutora con vehemencia. Comprobó para su infortunio que, a causa de ese corto tacto que hubo entre los dos, no la podía tocar como quisiera. Al menos no, si su intención era hacerle daño; su cuerpo reaccionaba, apartándolo en el último instante. Daba la impresión de que en el fondo anhelaba su seguridad.

Chat Noir veía eso como una contrariedad, ya que sospechaba que, si no fuera por la saturación que le anteponía su mismo sistema anatómico, sería capaz de ir contra la moteada.

Bufo para aminorar su tempestad interna. Se alejo unos metros y le dio la espalda a la que, en su momento, represento todo su interés amoroso. Ahora, él no podia pensar en ese tipo de cosas porque le resultaban banales. Además, no conseguía hacer nada que la afectase, sería absurdo insistir. Y el gato necesitaba encontrar al hombre para vengar a su amiga. Enarbolo su báculo y se fijo en un edificio aledaño, calculo el espacio que lo separaba.

⸺ ¡No lo hagas!¾ la muchacha se prendo de su brazo para privar su avance¾. ¡Eres un héroe, por dios!

Había adivinado sus intenciones, y aunque le temiera, no iba a consentir dicho acto.

Chat percibió como el cuerpo de ella temblaba por el contacto que los unía. Ladeó la cabeza y fue cuando se dio cuenta del efecto que él le provocaba. Su mirada consternada le dijo todo. Algo se removió en su interior, y por una décima de segundo hubo arrepentimiento en su mente. Pero fue tan fugaz que no le dio importancia. De hecho, sus facciones se enmarcaron irascibles.

⸺ Aléjate.¾ mascullo.

⸺ Por favor, te arrepentirás⸺ hizo caso omiso a su advertencia¾. Dices que no podrás ser akumatizado, pero es evidente que tus sentimientos de dolor y venganza son intensos. Y si Le Papillon pudiera controlar a más de una víctima a la vez, quizás tú...

⸺ ¡Cállate!¾ chillo el rubio, forzándola a que lo soltara para después empujarla con brusquedad lejos de él¾. ¡No sabes nada!

LadyBug cayó al suelo y Chat Noir sintió como los músculos de su mano se contraían, ocasionándole un dolor intenso; para silenciar sus alaridos, se mordió la lengua con tanta fuerza que sintió la sangre brotar dentro de su boca. A pesar de eso, logro aguantar por eternos segundos la consecuencia de su acto. Odio que le sucediera aquello. Odio no poder renegar de la heroína sin verse afectado en el proceso.

Cuando su desasosiego acabo, desvió la mirada hacia la de traje moteado. Ella se había incorporado lo suficiente para quedar sentada en el concreto con las rodillas flexionadas y los brazos extendidos hacia atrás. Su mirada estaba baja, pero parecía que sus ojos estaban clavados en una parte de su anatomía. El muchacho siguió la dirección de su punto de enfoque, cerciorándose en una de lo que esta observaba. La de antifaz tenía puesta su atención en su rodilla.

Entonces repentinamente alzo la cabeza para mirarlo. Había preocupación, miedo, pero, sobre todo, ahora se distinguía un auténtico brillo de determinación reflejado en sus iris azules.

⸺ Cómo pretendes que entienda tu comportamiento maquiavélico para con el Akumatizado⸺ su voz extrañamente se escuchó un poco agitada, pero el volumen que uso fue moderado⸺. Cómo esperas que te permita un encuentro a solas con él, sabiendo que tu intención es matarlo. Yo estaría demente si no interfiriera.

⸺ La causa que me involucra con él no te la diré⸺ puntualizo el de mirada felina, hastiado de toda la situación que estaba viviendo⸺. Porque sé que aun después hacerlo, no lo aceptarías, no me entenderías.

⸺ ¡Ya, diantres!¾ se exalto está al no poder tolerarlo más¾. ¡Deja de repetir lo mismo! No decidas por mí, tú no puedes saber si entendería o no.

⸺ No tienes idea...

⸺ ¡Porque no hablas! ¡¿De qué modo podría comprender y saber?, si ni siquiera me das una explicación para tu maldita actitud!

 ** _Hola chicos o los lectores que leen esto. Lo siento por tardar, pero en esta ocasión no he tenido tiempo y solo pude escribir la mitad, así que este capítulo será dividido en dos partes. Mis estudios me absorben completamente. Aunque me demore, no dejare este Fic. Cuenten con ello. Gracias a los que esperan esta historia y los que la olvidaron también._**

 ** _NOTA: El capítulo 1 ya lo había escrito desde antes de que empezara la segunda temporada, así como los sucesos que pasan desde que nunca pasé en mi trama. Y aunque el coleccionista es la continuación de la primera temporada, aquí no es valida. Solo cuenta todos los capítulos de esta última._**


End file.
